Racing Hearts
by Softrock-showtunesgirlscout22
Summary: AU. When Sarah's father returns to her life years later claiming he wants to make amends she struggles a bit with the decision of letting the man who once betrayed her into her heart again. Will her family make her see there's forgiveness after all? And how will she and Connor deal with tragedy as it strikes?
1. Chapter 1

**Racing Hearts**

 **AU. When Sarah's father returns to her life years later claiming he wants to make amends she struggles a bit with the decision of letting the man who once betrayed her into her heart again? Will her family make her see there's forgiveness after all?**

"April?" Connor Rhodes asked as he brushed passed his friend on the hallway. He looked as if he'd seen a ghost. "Have you seen Sarah?"

"No, not since this morning. Why? Is everything okay?" She asked.

"I... I just really need to find her. If you see her, tell her to come and see me in the lounge?" Connor said rushing away.

"Oh, okay." Just as he disapered, Maggie seemed to notice his odd behavior. "

What's wrong? Luke didn't put something up his nose again, did he?"

"No...I don't think so." April said. "He's looking for Sarah, apparently it's important."

"Maybe he just wants to... you know?" Maggie said suggestively.

"Well, if I was married to Connor Rhodes I would too. Just don't tell Ethan."

* * *

Connor clicked over his password to access patients records just as Sarah came into the room. "Hey, there you are. April said you were looking for me."

Connor sighed as he turned around to face her. "Yeah." He held on a tablet, fidgeting with it. "Come here, let's sit."

"Babe, really you are not nervous about that bypass Dr. Latham is making you do, because if you are..."

"Sarah, I need you to sit." He told her firmly. She shot him a look. "Please."

"Alright." And so she did what she was told and Connor knelt in front of her. "Connor, please tell me it's not the kids or my mother."

"No." He said tenderly. "Your father walked into Med today. He came in as a referral for a consult and..."

Sarah froze. She hadn't spoken to her father in almost 30 years. Her heart began racing as she saw Connor's glance turn to worry. "He asked to speak with Dr. Charles and he told me. I didn't even recognize the man."

"No...I mean why would you he's never been there." She said absentmindedly.

"Baby, listen to me. I didn't want you to hear it from someone else okay? Tell me what you need, I'll do it."

"You said he came from a referral, with you?" Connor nodded. "Why?"

She knew that look. "Connor."

"Chronic cardiomyopathy, from chronic ischemia." Connor said clearing his throat. "He's in class 3 heart failure."

* * *

"Oh Sarah, Hi." Noreen said with a smile as she saw the young doctor by the doorway. "Nobody told me you were coming up, they're sleeping."

"Oh that's okay. I just needed to see them, is it okay if I come in?" Noreen took a minute to read into her face that she was struggling with something and seeing her children would make her feel better.

"Of course, come in." Noreen led Sarah into the small room where the children were taking their naps. She spotted hers rather quickly. Three cuddled together. "Rough case?"

It took Sarah a minute to respond. "Yeah... something like that. Hey do you mind paging me once they're awake. I might get off early."

"Sure, no problem." Noreen said sweetly. Sarah took once last glance at her kids and walked away just as a text from Connor appeared on her phone.

"Hey." She said clicking on his name.

"Hi. Where are you? You sort of ran off on me." He told her. "Where are you?"

"Daycare." She said simply. "I don't know, I needed to see them, you know?"

"Yeah, I get it. Wait there, I'll meet you."

"Connor, you have to get ready for surgery." She told him firmly. "I'll just grab a coffee and wait for naptime to be over. Go home."

"I really wish you wouldn't just go on your own." Connor said.

"It's hardly being on my own babe." She told him.

"You know what I mean. Let me take you. I'll come right back."

"I don't really want to wake them." She said.

"You don't have to. Please Sarah I really don't want you to go like this."

"Like what?" She inquired. Sarah could picture him rolling his eyes.

"Like I just told you your father is dying." He said softly.

"That man is not my father Connor. He's never been."

"Baby.." He begged. "Come on, you and I know that's not how it works." Sarah took a deep breath. "Sarah?"

"I'm almost at Med. Where are you?"

* * *

"Robert Haywood? Why is that name familiar?" Maggie asked as she and April walked away from assisting Dr. Charles.

"Maybe an old patient?" April said.

"No, that's not it." The older woman told her. "Hey Nat, do you know a David Heywood?"

"Heywood? No, doesn't ring a bell." Dr. Manning said. "Why?"

"It's Dr. Charles patient. He just asked me to fill in a prescription but I can't put my finger on why I know that name from somewhere." Maggie explained.

"Oh hey Sarah, did Connor find you?" Natalie asked as Reese had just walked in.

"Yeah, thanks." She said dryly.

"Everything okay?" Manning asked.

"Yeah, I just have to get upstairs."

"Hey maybe Sarah knows your mystery patient Maggie. Sarah, do you know a David Heywood?"

"It's Haywood actually." Sarah said.

"What?"

"That's how you pronounce it." She told Maggie, walking away.

"Okay... what's going on with that girl today?" April asked glancing at the other two who shrugged.

* * *

Sarah was no stranger to the surgical floor or the effect her husband had on the staff. They gave her looks because at first they didn't know she was his wife as she hadn't changed her last name to practice.

"Guess who?" She wrapped her arms around Connor's waist.

He held on to her hands for a moment. "There you are. I was starting to worry."

"I just went across the street Connor, I didn't run away." She said breaking the contact. "But maybe I should have, would that make me more predictable?"

"Okay, okay... that was out of line. Sorry." He said leaning to touch her face and placing a sweet kiss on her lips. "I just want to make sure..."

"I'm fine. That man has no effect on me." She told him breaking the kiss. "But you on the other hand.."

She kissed him again. "Babe, I have to get ready..."

"So... get ready." She told him between kisses. "I can just watch."

"Dr. Latham is going to walk in at any second..." Connor told her. "Sorry."

"You're fun anymore." She pouted. "Remember when you used to sneak me up here?"

"Oh, I do..." Connor blushed. "Come on, I am fun... I just don't want to be caught before major surgery."

"Sure." She huffed. "I'll go then. I might just get an Uber."

"Sarah... wait I can drive you and be back on time." Connor said quickly.

"You just said you don't have time." She said. "I'll be fine."

Connor sighed. "Text me as soon as you get home, alright?"

Sarah turned around to kiss him again. "I love you."

"I love you too. kiss the kids for me okay?" She broke the kiss again, letting his lips linger for a bit more.

But Connor knew Sarah and that wasn't being fine. That was just her avoiding the subject. God help him he'd had his share with crappy fathers to know.

* * *

 **Oh what did I get myself into? I couldn't help it after seeing the latest ep.**

 **Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Racing Hearts**

 **AU. When Sarah's father returns to her life years later claiming he wants to make amends she struggles a bit with the decision of letting the man who once betrayed her into her heart again? Will her family make her see there's forgiveness after all?**

When Sarah Reese had first met Connor Rhodes she felt as any med student would. He'd walked passed her and she would swoon. Never in a million years would she have predicted just how her life would have turned out.

As she laid in bed, her rambunctious trio next to her, she thought of just how lucky she'd been.

God, how had she come to be an awkward 20 year old to being married to the main cardiovascular surgeon in Chicago? Most importantly, how had she managed to have 3 toddlers and still be sane enough to function at work?

Mostly she owed it to Amy, her nanny. The girl was working two jobs and still managed to pick up the boys from daycare and spend the afternoon with them and Connor of course, who even though had spent 9 hours standing up in the OR, would get up in the middle of the night so she wouldn't have to.

That was her support system, but today Sarah had told Amy she would stay home so she didn't have to come over.

Yet, in the midst of having her boys and taking a day off, she did feel alone, wishing she had the courage to admit to Connor she wasn't really okay with Robert wanting a relationship with her. How could she? The man had walked away from her, of course, the divorce had been horrible and her mother had made her best, or tried to make her best effort to shield Sarah from all but she didn't understand how Robert had not had the guts to come and find her later on.

And then there was Connor, who had his share of family drama to deal with but was a very present father in his children's life. Nothing like the man who had mildly raised him.

Just as on cue, her phone buzzed and Connor's face appeared on the screen. "Hey, how'd surgery go?"

"Good, the little boy is in post op." He told her. "How are you?"

"I'm good, although this bed feels too big." She could picture his smile on the other line.

"I miss you too babe." He said. "I don't have a lot to do left so I'm just going to finish off some charts and I'll head home okay?"

"You don't have to do that. Isn't Ava going to take every opportunity to put you down?"

"Nah, she can be Dr. Latham's fellow for a little while. I don't mind."

"Connor, I know you, you do mind." She told him as she watched the boys with their bottles.

"Okay maybe only a little." He admitted shyly. "But still…"

"See? Finish your shift, I'll be fine." She said. "Really."

Connor sighed. "How are the boys?" He better change the subject to something more of a meeting ground before she would get even more defensive.

"Right now, we're through our third Lion Guard episode so it's off to a good start." He laughed. She loved to hear him laugh. "Here, I'll put you on speaker." Connor braced himself for the loudness of three toddlers. "Hey boys, it's daddy…You want to say hi?" It took them a minute to register her words, Connor thought because that show would just keep them occupied for hours at a time.

"Daddy!" One, two and three excited little voices began babbling to the best of their abilities. Connor's eyes lighted up at the bickering on the other line and Sarah trying to rescue her phone.

"Okay, I'm back… sorry." Sarah said exhaustedly. "So, yeah why in the world did we have 3 of these?"

"Get some rest Dr. Reese, I'll see you later. Love you." He laughed.

"Yeah, now that you railed them up on me." She huffed. "You better be here to put them to bed Connor Rhodes…"

"Of course I will…" He told her. "I always am, right?"

And he always was.

* * *

He clicked on the lock slowly. He took off his sneakers and tip toed over to the kitchen. The house was awfully quiet. That was when he found the next desktop picture for his phone. Sarah had fallen asleep with the kids around her, the tv playing quietly in the background.

He picked two of the boys swiftly, careful not to wake them. He opened the door to their bedroom. Three cribs were lined up each with the starting letter to their name.

Just as he was going back to get the last one he saw Sarah walking over. She rocked the little boy close to her chest. Connor watched as she put him down tenderly and his heart swelled with nothing but love.

"I didn't even realized I had fallen asleep." Sarah said closing the door behind her.

"You looked so cute I have to say." He smirked.

"Of course I did." She mused. He turned to her so their faces were inches apart.

"You are beautiful Sarah…" he leaned in to kiss her. It was slow at first but she felt herself being pushed by the need to feel him close. Emotions getting the best of her. She ran her fingers on his face, then moved to his short hair. "And there's no way you can't convince me you didn't look amazing there with our children…Baby, we better not wake them up." He said breaking the kiss. "Come on."

Back in their room, Sarah took charge of their make out session. Her friends made jokes about Connor and how hot he was and she mostly boasted because she had managed to marry the man, a man who was loving and a devoted husband and father.

Far from the Connor Rhodes she'd met when he started working at Med.

"I can hear your mind going crazy." He said breaking the most recent kiss. "Talk to me Sarah."

"I don't want to, this is all I can do right now." She said taking off his jacket.

"Okay…, as much as I'm loving this…." He gritted his teeth. "I really need you to tell me what's going on."

She pulled back. "I don't know… it's just messed up, how dare he show up in my life again!"

Connor sighed. There it was. She was definitely not fine.

"My life is great. I have you and the boys,It's pretty damn perfect." She huffed. "And if he thinks I'm just going to run over and see him because he's dying…"

Connor caught her just in time as she cried.

"It's okay Sarah, we'll figure this out, I promise you." He held her close and kissed her forehead. "You're not alone…"

"Why do I even have to bother?" Sarah asked. She could see the confusion in kid eyes. "I don't mean it like I want him to die, but just, I was never meant to deal with him, he's always been a stranger."

Connor bit his lip. He wasn't sure if he was the right person to be talking about parents, Cornelius hadn't really been father material. "You know what? No, I'm not going to let him get under my skin…" Sarah continued.

"Sarah…" Connor said holding her close. He was going to regret this.

"What?"

"Baby, I hate to say this, but he's already gotten to you." She glared at him. _Oh oh._

"Whose side are you on?" She snarled. She broke their embrace and Connor put his foot ahead, not letting her go.

"Yours of course, but Sarah... you keep saying you won't let him affect you because you barely know him, but the fact that you are this upset means, it's already making you consider just how this might play out."

She hated to admit it but he was right. If there was someone who could understand how she felt was Connor. "Hey, listen.. no matter what, we'll figure it out, alright?"

Sarah smiled as he hugged her. "Now, how about I make you some early dinner?"

"Food sounds good." She said calmly. "But you're my secure blanket. I don't want to let you go."

"I'm here, always." He kissed her softly on the lips. And just like that they had to break the kiss as the baby monitor came to life with the cries of their children.

"I'll get them, you're better in the kitchen anyway." Sarah said, making Connor grin.

"Is that why you married me?" He called from the kitchen.

"That and because you make such cute babies..." Sarah said coming from the room with two of the boys. "Would you just look at them?"

He helped her strap them into their high chairs. Luke, the oldest was the one who took after Connor the most, dark hair and blue eyes and such a troublemaker. He was definitely the leader when it came to getting in trouble.

Finn was the middle man and the most zen but took on his elder brother to make a mess. He too had most of his daddy's features.

And then there was Oille, who god help him, was the youngest and most calm of the three and had Sarah's curly hair and eyes.

Sarah watched as Connor turned into super dad and managed to include them into his meal making. She laughed when Luke fed him a little of red sauce and it dripped down on his chin, much to the little boys's delight.

It made her think, about Robert and the real reason he'd come back into her life in such a time, but just as she stood there watching her family she imagined there was still a small part of her that had been gone since her father had left.

* * *

 **Sooo... what did you think? I'm having so much fun with this and how perfectly they fit with each other. When will the writers see that, I wonder?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Racing Hearts**

 **AU. When Sarah's father returns to her life years later claiming he wants to make amends she struggles a bit with the decision of letting the man who once betrayed her into her heart again? Will her family make her see there's forgiveness after all?**

Sarah loved days off. She loved them as much as she loved a freshly made cup of coffee brought by her ever chivalrous husband, in a rare occasion in which the trio was sleeping still, Connor came into the room with a soft smile and his messy sleep hair.

God, she also loved that messy hair and that sweet man that she got to call the father of her children, but she wasn't going to lie, marriage was never in the cards for her, never had she imagined she'd be going down that path after what had happened with her parents. Connor sat beside her quietly, placing a kiss on her cheek as he bent his legs and rested his back on the headboard. Sarah leaned a little forward as she took the steaming liquid into her lips.

Her mind then drifted back to Robert and the matter of his impending visits to the hospital with Dr. Charles for sessions. She knew she wasn't meant to breach any kind of confidentiality agreement but the man was her mentor so she was sure he'd make some comment about Robert even if she didn't want to hear it.

That was why she was taking her time to go back to work, Connor taking the time along with her. At least for a few days.

"What's going in that beautiful head of yours?" Connor pulled her back from her thoughts. She took a sip of her coffee and leaned her head into his shoulder.

"Robert." She said simply.

Connor brushed her cheek softly with his thumb. "You do know you have no obligation to him unless you want it, right?"

"I know, you have none to your father either and we still have to dress up for Charities, even though he hates my guts." She told him.

"Oh well, if we're going that way, he hates my guts too, that's not new and we do that for Claire and my mother." Sarah smiled. "We've pretty messed up parental units don't we?" Connor smirked.

"I wonder if we're not meant to screw up the boys?" Sarah said grimly. Connor placed his cup on the nightstand. He knelt in front of her so that she could be in his view level.

"Sarah, you are nothing like your mother and if I come close to be like my father please shoot me." He said and she grinned grimly. "Really baby, if there's a reason we became parents was to do the best we can and redeem the crappy parental skills they had."

"You should have gone into physcology." Sarah joked.

"Oh no, too much moping. No offense, I prefer the quiet of a body in the OR." He threw back. She leaned into his chest as he hugged her. "Don't worry, as far as I'm concerned we've been doing it okay for two and a half years. I'd say we're off to making a good prognosis." Connor kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes at his touch and then lifted her face to look into his blue eyes. Connor took the lead to kiss her. Her mouth quickly parted as he became more insistent.

Sarah felt as Connor took the mug and placed it next to his, her back was quickly against the mattress as her fingers tangled into his hair. "I hope we can make this quick before they wake up..." He whispered as he nibbled her ear.

"Don't jinx it." She replied as she took off his shirt and pushed him back so the positions were reverted.

Sarah definitely loved days off.

* * *

They did make it rather quick because the boys were awake around 8. At two and a half they were not as articulate but their achievements didn't come to less on their doting parents.

Luke was the most outspoken. He was stubborn and sweet, his blue eyes quickly got him out of trouble with Sarah while Connor tried to discipline his carbon copy of a toddler.

Finn maintained their sanity intact as his laid back personality allowed him to be the more manageable of the three.

Ollie was there to make sure they made a perfect mess when they three were together but mostly kept to himself from his brothers. April would often joke he was Sarah's favorite much to her annoyance.

Connor would point it out in occasion too, maybe it was because he reminded her most of her younger self. Usually introverted and kept to her own accord.

"You are all done baby, doesn't that feel good?" Sarah smiled as she put Ollie down on the bed to dress him. He sat up, trying to grab the bottle of cream she'd just taken from the dresser.

"Mommy, mommy, look!" He tried to get her attention. Connor came in then with Finn in his arms and Luke trailing along.

"Are we almost done here?" He smiled.

"Almost." Sarah sighed. She and Connor had developed a system even though the boys weren't identical, they would dress them in some thematic matching mix.

Today was Pixar movies, Connor loved The Incredibles, for which Luke wore a Dash Parr shirt, and Sarah, Up, hence the Kevin shirt on Finn as for Ollie? They both adored Toy Story: Sarah threw in a pair or dark pants and Buzz Lightyear tee on her curly haired boy. "Ready"

* * *

Sarah walked hand in hand with Connor to the park as he swiftly pushed the stroller ahead. "You okay babe?"

"Yeah, I've just been thinking, would it be so horrible if I put my residency on hold?" Connor stopped. "Maybe stay home?"

"Sarah, honey..."

"No, I know what you're going to say but I've been thinking about the whole phycology thing and maybe I just don't belong in medicine..."

"Sarah, that's crazy..." He told her. "You love it..."

"Do I? First I didn't want to take Pathology and then I had to delay my residency because of the babies, not that I regret that but... maybe it's a sign, maybe I'm not supposed to be like my mother and allow myself to have a work consumed life. I love Amy but I don't want the boys to feel like I don't have time for them."

Connor kept listening to Sarah and his mind turned back to the moment he'd first fallen for her. He'd just come back to Chicago and was an ED fellow at Med, bumping heads with Will at every chance he had.

She'd seemed so clueless back then, but unlike her fellow doctors, he'd seen more to Sarah than just a fourth year med student. He'd seen someone who cared, cared for the craft and wanted to do something more with medicine than just being in Pathology. He'd been the one to talk her into trying the opening with Dr. Charles after he'd gone to Goodwin and made her reconsider why Sarah was the perfect person to learn under Daniel.

He remembered she'd been so mad at him for meddling, yet, she'd seemed grateful to have someone on her side for once, specially someone in high regards at the hospital as Connor and it didn't hurt he was her boyfriend, a few months after that she'd finally admitted she was madly in love with Connor and he asked her to marry him that Christmas.

They stopped the conversation to focus on their high energy boys, Connor made sure they had sunblock on and Sarah fed them some cheese sticks and juice, that worked for her, the system she had with Connor regarding the boys, her life was like that, they were focused on work but still managed to find a common ground in the domesticity of it all.

"Daddy play!" Luke smiled as the other two had already broken into a run to the playground. "Daddy!"

"In a minute buddy..." Connor turned to Sarah. "Babe, let's just talk about it, okay?"

"Daddy!"

"Go." Sarah pleaded. "Go Connor, please." Connor huffed. He kissed her forehead and moved along with the boys, not before glancing back at her.

She'd watched them and thought of how lucky she was. She really didn't want to fight with Connor over this, she wanted to be a mother, a more present one. She knew her friends were parents too, Natalie worked the same hours as Will and they both made it work and Connor had chosen an specialty that allowed him to do quite a few of selectives surgeries that could accommodate him being home with the boys at dinner. But was she really ready to go through a grewling residency just because she didn't want her mother or Connor think she'd failed?

Then she thought of Dr. Charles, he'd been right there in her corner with Connor cheering her on. Even when she was heavily pregnant he'd bring her cases and they would work on them together. He'd been more of a father to her than Robert ever was.

Was she ready to disappoint him too?

"Mommy!" She saw Finn calling for her as Connor put Luke and Ollie on the swings.

Was she ready to disappoint all the men in her life that believed in her?

"Mommy, higher!" Finn smirked up at her. She pushed ahead and he giggled.

"Babe?" She leaned to whisper to him. "We'll talk about it, alright?"

Connor kissed her on the lips. "That's all I ask." He told her. "And whatever you decide, whether is work or your father, I just want to be there for you, to jump off, holding your hand. I made a promise to you the day you married me, remember?

Oh, she remembered it well and she loved him more for it.

* * *

 **What do you think? Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Racing Hearts**

 **AU. When Sarah's father returns to her life years later claiming he wants to make amends she struggles a bit with the decision of letting the man who once betrayed her into her heart again? Will her family make her see there's forgiveness after all?**

She only had a few days left before going back to work. Sarah Reese was dreading getting back into the routine of it all, leaving her boys whom she had enjoyed so much in the last week had been the highlight of this whole mess with Robert. She bathed the boys, three in one was easier now that they were older. Thank goodness she had Amy to help her today though, also as they got older they could sneak out of the bath and run around the apartment.

That was something she was not at all amused by. She remembered when she'd first found out she was pregnant, never in a million years would she have imagined she would give birth to 3 boys.

"Daddy!" Luke was the first one to hear as the lock turned in the front door, meaning Connor was home. Sarah sighed as he jumped down the bed, grabbing into the side of his stuffed Kion and broke into a run.

He loved to be daddy's first. She finished picking up the toys in the room as she heard Amy call the other two to the door to welcome their dad. "Outnumbered huh?" Amy smiled.

Connor smirked as he battled the three toddlers for a hug. "Time out guys, Amy has to go." The three boys instantly turned to their nanny.

"I'll see you tomorrow Dr. Rhodes." The girl smiled. "Bye boys, don't drive your mommy and daddy too crazy huh?" Connor spotted a messy curly head from the corner of his eyes.

"Hey babe." He smirked at the silliness of the image in front of her, which made her heart flutter, Connor leaned to kiss her the best he could, making her laugh.

"Hi." He carried the three boys somehow to the kitchen and put them down on their chairs, the ones they had started to hate more and more. "Daddy kiss!" Finn giggled, clearly wanting more attention.

God help her, those kisses on the nose were the best, she snapped a picture of the moment, perfect for her phone and suddenly it hit her. Had she not been adorable enough? How dare her father walk away like that on her? She could not picture Connor doing that on the boys, on her.

Of course Connor wasn't her father and her husband carried her own baggage when it came to crappy parents to want to break the cycle. "Mommy?" A small voice pulled her back to reality as she cleaned the tears she hadn't realized had began to fall. "Mommy's sad."

"No baby, mommy's just..." She wiped her face with her hand. "I'm fine, don't you worry." Sarah kissed her child's sweet face

"Here, sit." Connor offered pulling the chair for her and gave her a sweet kiss. "Daddy's going to make mommy feel much better."

Sarah laughed as he came back with a plate of Amy's famous mac & cheese, it indeed made her feel much better to prove her overthinking wrong, there were good fathers in this world and she was raising a family with one of them.

It was good to have Connor home.

* * *

"You finished it without me?" Connor mused as he got into bed, Sarah was browsing trough Netflix for something to watch.

"I didn't think you wouldn't care much babe, since when do you like Ryan Seacrest?" Sarah smiled.

"I don't." He replied, putting one of the boys's toys on the nightstand. "But you do and I like you."

"Sweet. We can watch the next one. It's only auditions right now." She kissed her cheek as she put on the show.

"Hey babe... what were you thinking? back there?" Connor asked after a moment.

"What do you mean?" Oh no. He was into one of those, it's not your fault talks, in the middle of American Idol. Seriously?

"Sarah... you're avoiding." He told her, turning to face her.

"Well, I learned from the best." She mused. He rolled his eyes at her, hurt, those beautiful blue eyes that could see into her soul. "Babe I'm sorry I just can we just not talk about this right now?"

"Sarah..." he mimicked her tone. " Look, if this is about going back to work, I'll talk to Goodwin." Sarah's heart sank. Granted, he was older than her, had more credentials and a higher word with Goodwin than most, but she didn't need him to fight her battles, she was a grown woman.

"No thanks, I don't need you to treat me like a child." She turned around to focus back on the TV. The baby monitor beeped just in time.

"We're not done talking about this." He told her, jumping out of bed. Sarah sighed, dreading the moment he would break her as he always managed to. She didn't want to fight, she didn't want to yell. She didn't want him to be right.

But when he came back, she pretended to be asleep, so she could be right just a little longer.

* * *

Sarah Reese had fallen in love with Connor Rhodes in a teenage whim. She'd certainly had began like that, everyone had a crush in the rambo like doc, or that's what Maggie and April had called him when he'd first arrived at Med, then Sarah found out he had been born and raised in Chicago but had gone abroad to study and do humanitarian work.

He seemed too good to be true, he worked on paper as his credentials had seemed to have taken him further in his career as the tender age of 30.

Yet, the Med gang was yet to discover who Connor was. His social status and troubled past as news had come out of her mother killing herself when Connor was only ten. It was the first time she'd heard of it anyway.

But yet it seemed Connor had wanted to fit in with his colleagues, he began a friendship with Natalie of all people who it seemed, Will had his eyes on. All and all, he had wanted to show them he was just one of them, he bought her lunch once and then brought her coffee one night as she went trough her notes.

The rest was history, she wasn't sure how her superiors would take it to her dating a Fellow, but it wasn't like she was underage and didn't understand just what kind of a mess she'd be getting herself into.

She knew Connor had trust issues, she'd learned it early in their relationship, he had a cloud of guilt over his mother's death and leaving her sister to his father's ways.

Sarah understood a lot of things the first time she met Cornelius Rhodes. He'd come looking for Connor and she just happened to see his car parked outside, she had not spoke to the man but had seen Connor come out and talk to his father for several minutes, it had certainly caused something inside Rhodes to stir as she had tried to talk to him and he avoided her for a complete week.

He then apologized, he told her she wasn't to blame.

No, his father was.

He hadn't even been to their wedding, Claire had been there, the family's housekeeper who'd taken care of them as children was there, but Cornelius was a no show.

That was the kind of parent Connor had, the only one he had left to look up and it was a scary concept. but Connor would never be like his father Sarah knew.

* * *

"Hey..." Natalie greeted Connor the next morning, he'd been so focused on his cystic fibrosis kid that he'd not heard her. "Connor?"

"Yeah?"

"Just wanted to check on you. How's Sarah?"

"Honestly? I don't know anymore." He admitted. Natalie gave him a puzzled look. Ever since Sarah had come to Med, he had seemed the one to read her better than anyone.

"What do you mean?"

"She won't talk to me. She'll break into tears and tell me she's fine and it's driving me crazy." He sighed.

"Well, maybe she doesn't want to make things harder." Natalie offered.

"For who?" Connor said. "It feels like she doesn't even trust me, and she's been talking about quitting."

"Sarah?" Natalie asked. "What does she want to do?"

"Be a mom."

"I'm guessing this too has to do with her dad." She put in.

"Everything does and she's barely seen the man. I mean, I get it, better than most... every decision I've made was bases on just how I felt about my father." Connor spotted Dr. Charles from the corner of his eye.

"Dr. Rhodes? You seem troubled. Tough one I take it?" the older man glanced over the tablet in his hand.

"Actually, I was wondering if we might have a word?" Connor asked. Daniel took a minute to ponder on his response.

"Sarah?" He inquired. Connor nodded.

"Come by my office later, we can have a chat?" Daniel offered.

Connor sighed. He was sure this would slap him in the face.

* * *

Sarah prayed she wouldn't run into her father. She was not ready to face the man but she did have to talk to Connor. He had left in such bad terms that it made her nervous.

"Sarah" Maggie greeted her. "Are you back?"

"No, actually... I'm looking for Connor, is he in surgery?"

"Think so. Everything okay?" Maggie inquired. "You needed to come all the way here... it must be bad."

"Why is it that you know everything?" Sarah asked.

"Oh honey, I just looked at him this morning, he didn't sleep a wink huh?" Sarah bit her lip. She wasn't ready to say Maggie has been a mother to her, god she'd kill her but she was a mother figure and a good friend, someone who would know what was going on with everyone. "You can talk to me."

"We had a fight, well almost a fight." Sarah said.

"Almost?"

"I pretended to be asleep." Maggie sighed. "I know, I'm pathetic. Why isn't that I'm always nagging him to open up to me and I can't do the same?"

"Well, doctors do make the worst patients." Maggie pointed out. "But Sarah honey, Connor is there for you. Above anyone else and I don't think he'll judge you. Do you want me to page him?"

Sarah froze. She might have been six when Robert left but she'd recognize himanywhere.

"Hello Sarah." Her father said softly. "I was hoping to catch you, can we talk?"

* * *

 **Soo... will Sarah finally face her father and what will Connor say to Daniel? Plus, more on Rheese's relationship and how he proposed.**

 **Please review guys! Do you like where this is going?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Racing Hearts**

 **AU. When Sarah's father returns to her life years later claiming he wants to make amends she struggles a bit with the decision of letting the man who once betrayed her into her heart again? Will her family make her see there's forgiveness after all?**

 _This couldn't be happening, not to them. They'd careful, hadn't they? Sarah stared at the pregnancy test in front of her. She was overthinking again. She and Connor had just gotten engaged. They'd talked about having kids down the line but she wasn't sure if this would be right moment to do so, she allowed herself to fall back on the bed._

 _"Sarah?" Came Connor's voice. "Babe, are you in here?" Sarah's senses began spiking. "Maggie told me you'd gotten off early because you didn't feel well, why didn't you tell me?"_

 _He looked worried. She must have seemed worse because his face didn't change once he saw her._

 _And she broke into tears because she didn't know what else to do._

 _"Sarah? What happened? Baby, talk to me.."_

 _"I'm sorry..." Why was she apologizing? Connor held her close, she leaned into his shirt and took in his scent. He was already a fellow and was older than her, she'd barely made it through medical school and her internship with Dr. Charles had been a strike of luck and the pulling of strings on both her mentor's part and her boyfriend's._

 _"Why are you sorry?" He kissed her forehead. "Maggie said you weren't feeling well, I thought you'd stay at the hospital, baby.. what's going on?" Sarah cleaned her face and broke the hug, she took the small box from behind the pillow._

 _Connor's eyes were full of confusion and then realization hit him. "Are you..."_

 _"Haven't taken it yet. I just sat here and contemplating all the reasons this is crazy." She told him. Connor's expression softened. "Don't look at me like that, we can't possibly let this happen right now, you got that new fellow coming in, the one Dr. Latham really likes and I just got back my career back on track, I can't be more behind and..."_

 _"Sarah..." Connor smiled. "Breathe, we'll work this out, if this happens now then it's okay, we'll make it work."_

 _"How?" She cut him off. "I don't think Goodwin will take it too kindly if I resign..."_

 _"Why do you even have to?" Connor asked. "Natalie made it work, you can too."_

 _Sarah sighed. "We're not there yet Connor, we just got engaged..."_

 _"So?" He laughed. "It's not like our relationship has been conventional Sarah but we are together and we love each other, that counts right?"_

 _She nodded. How was it that he always managed to calm her down. "Besides, we don't even know if..."_

 _"I'm late, like really, really late..." Sarah said._

 _"Okay, then let's found out." Connor smiled taking her hands in his. "And if this is meant to happen now then it happens and we get through it."_

 _"Okay."_

 _She sat there, his hand never leaving hers and waited. Connor kissed her hand and she closed her eyes, she kept thinking about the outcome and what a baby would mean, not because of money obviously but because she wondered if she would be a good mother, she already knew Connor would be great but she wasn't too keen on children, she struggled to connect with them, maybe because her mother hadn't been around much and she never really had a father._

 _Connor's phone buzzed and she closed her eyes._

 _It was time._

* * *

"Well, doctors do make the worst patients." Maggie pointed out. "But Sarah honey, Connor is there for you. Above anyone else and I don't think he'll judge you. Do you want me to page him?"

Sarah froze. She might have been six when Robert left but she'd recognize him anywhere.

"Hello Sarah." Her father said softly. "I was hoping to catch you, can we talk?"

Maggie stood beside her, she'd forgotten about her completely.

"I'm sorry I can't right now, I have work to do." Sarah told Robert.

"Really? I haven't seen you around all week and people told me you were on leave, I hope everything is okay." He told her in a soft voice. Sarah felt her knees give in a little.

"Dr. Haywood?" Dr. Charles said behind Sarah. "Everything okay? We aren't done with our session... Dr. Reese, I believe Dr. Rhodes was looking for you..."

"Of course, thank you." Sarah took her leave and Maggie then paged Connor to get his butt down to the Lounge.

Nice save Daniel. As soon as Sarah closed the door behind her, she gasped for air, memories she had repressed came back to her, she remembered having her mother explain to her that Robert would not come back home.

Sarah couldn't really understand why, her father had just taken her to school that morning and given her a kiss and a hug, but never had he explained he'd not come back home.

She remembered wanting to write to him and tell him she'd want to go and live with him. She'd always loved her dad reading her stories and taking her to school.

And he'd never come home again. Sarah had not seen her father in almost 30 years and he'd had the nerve to greet her and hope to talk?

"Sarah?" Connor's voice pulled her back from her thoughts, Maggie was right, he looked tired but just as handsome as ever. "What happened, are you alright?"

"I'm sorry." Sarah said as soon as she saw him. "I'm sorry..." His expression softened as she had not realized she was crying, Connor held her just as he always did when she needed him. "I just, I wasn't ready to face him and deal with everything."

"You saw him." It wasn't a question. Connor's blood began to boil as Sarah's expression became solem. "Did he say anything to you?"

"He asked me if we could talk." She told him. "I don't think I'm ready for that..."

"You don't have to be. This is your choice to make." Connor said. "He made a decision a long time ago and now you get to make one too."

"He's in session with Dr. Charles?" Sarah inquired. Connor sighed.

"He asked for a referral with him..." He told her. "People with his prognosis need to process what might happen to them..." Sarah huffed.

"I know..." Sarah said. "I mean I get that he's dying but what if he's been been dead to me all this time? What does that say about me?"

* * *

Connor opened his eyes at the sound of the baby monitor, but he noticed Sarah wasn't in bed. "Babe?" He got out of bed slowly.

"I hurried so they wouldn't all wake up." Sarah smiled glancing over at Connor. She felt him wrap his arms around her waist and she leaned over to kiss him.

"You should go back to bed, your shift starts early tomorrow." Connor said softly. "Unless..." .

"I need to go back to work, I'm not going to let my insecurities slow me down..." she told him. "Dr Charles is counting on me."

Connor sighed and kissed her softly on the lips. "Alright."

They stayed watching the babies for a little longer and Sarah thought of that first moment she'd found out she was pregnant and how Connor had made her feel safe even though she felt as if the world was closing on her.

She felt like that now too.

* * *

 **What did you think? Please review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Racing Hearts**

 **AU. When Sarah's father returns to her life years later claiming he wants to make amends she struggles a bit with the decision of letting the man who once betrayed her into her heart again? Will her family make her see there's forgiveness after all?**

 **I own nothing.**

"Welcome back Dr. Reese." Doris called her way as she headed to the lounge.

"Sarah?" Natalie smiled as she came in. Connor had already gone on ahead to prep for surgery with Bekker so she'd taken the boys to daycare. "Hey, how is it being back?"

"Weird." She said. "I miss the noise, not hospital noise but my kids's, does that make sense?"

"Of course, you wish you could be with them all day..."

"I actually thought about it...quitting but then I figured we've all worked hard to be here, Connor and Dr. Charles too, I couldn't possibly want to set that example for my boys, you know?"

Natalie nodded. "It's okay to want to take a break Sarah, no one would blame you."

Sarah knew everyone had found out about Robert by now, gossip at Med spread like wild fire but she was determined to keep her head high and get back to work.

* * *

Connor headed down the ED for a consult with Dr. Charles, he found it odd, really as it was less and less that he was called down by Daniel himself.

"Dr. Charles?" He peaked his head over the admit desk to see as the man clicked on the computer. "You paged?"

"Ah yes." He smiled softly. "Would you come with me for a moment Connor?" Rhodes nodded, a little amused by all the secrecy, if he was about to ask about Sarah he should ask her himself, he didn't like people prying more than they should.

"How's Sarah doing? I'm hoping being around family was good for her." Daniel said as they walked.

"Yeah." Connor said. "Listen Dr. Charles I know how much you care about Sarah..."

"I do, a great deal." He smiled. "Dr. Rhodes, I'm not trying to over step, I come to you because it's you that can get trough Sarah better than anyone."

Connor frowned. "I'm not following."

"You will..." Daniel said. "This way..." Connor sighed as he headed down to an exam room. He came face to face with Sarah's dad.

"Dr. Haywood, you remember Dr. Rhodes..." Daniel said, the other man looked up from his phone to lock eyes with Connor.

"Ah yes, of course, how could I forget." Haywood smiled at him. "Hello Dr. Rhodes."

"Dr. Haywood asked for a cardiac consult," Daniel explained.

"I've found now that I know I'm dying, the prospect of fighting against it seems appealing." Robert said calmly, Connor heard it and his mind clicked. "I just didn't think I had the courage to do it alone."

"The very human thing to do." Daniel agreed. "Don't you think Dr. Rhodes?"

"Of course," Connor smiled. "so you'd like to explore surgery?"

"Yes." Haywood nodded calmly. "You see, I don't have a lot of family... you did know that Dr. Reese is my daughter? You probably didn't make the connection because she uses her mother's name."

Dr. Charles glanced over at Connor. "Anyway, Sarah is the only person I would consider my next of keen."

"And have you discussed this with Dr. Reese?" Connor asked. _Of course he hadn't._

"No, not really, she hasn't given the opportunity to talk to her." Robert said, a glint of discomfort in his voice. "I tried but she hasn't been very open to."

"Still, we'd like for you to explain to Dr. Haywood the nature of surgery and the grilling procedure it might entail." Dr. Charles said. "And he should consider this before making a decision."

"A transplant really is the most aggressive choice," Connor said. "And Dr. Charles is right, it is a procedure that must not be faced alone." Connor cursed under his breath as the man remained quiet. There was something clearly disturbing about Robert Haywood.

"I understand, but if I am given the chance, shouldn't I try?" Robert put in.

"We would have to submit you, there's a whole process to take of before we can make that an option." Dr. Charles said. "I just wanted to consult with Dr. Rhodes so you knew what the options were."

"How long would I have without the transplant?" Robert asked.

"6 months, maybe more." Connor said. "I'm sorry Dr. Haywood but when you first came and we talked you said you didn't need to speak of a transplant..."

"No, I didn't think it would be worth it to have one, but I've been talking to Dr. Charles and if there's a chance I can make most of my life, maybe have a relationship with my daughter..." Connor shot Daniel a look. "Her mother and I didn't end up in the best of ways and the truth is, even if I am not a transplant candidate, no one wants to die alone."

* * *

"I'm sorry I called you on your first day back Sarah, but Ollie's been cranky all day and given his history..." Noreen told Sarah as soon as she came trough the door. Sarah looked at her little boy in the aid's arms, her usual calm baby was wailing his lungs out and he seemed to be struggling to breath.

"No, please don't apologize." Sarah smiled. "Come here baby." He was warm, very warm but he hadn't seemed this morning or perhaps she hadn't noticed because she'd been so worried about work, Reese thought of her steps this morning as she carried Ollie over to Med, his wheezing was getting worse.

"Sarah?" Natalie came to her aid as soon as she saw the bundle in her arms. "What's wrong?"

Reese knew just how much this could be worse than a cold, especially to Ollie who had to have a shunt placed weeks after being born. "I don't like that wheezing, April page Cardio."

Connor made it back in record time after he'd been running upstairs to check on his post op patients. "What've we got Maggie?"

"Dr. Rhodes..." Maggie froze. "Ah, I thought Dr. Bekker..."

"She's in surgery..." Connor frowned. It was then when Connor spotted Natalie and then Sarah and the small body on the gurney.

"Connor..." Sarah didn't blink but he'd spot Ollie's curls anywhere.

Their little boy hadn't had it easy, he had been last to be born so his odds of a normal birth as a triplet were slim, yet he'd defied odds from the womb and for one Connor and Sarah could take a breather, that was until he'd been born, deprived of oxygen and very low on weight, Dr. Shepard, their OB had detected Ollie to have a weak heart.

Connor thought the universe could be wickedly ironic. "Out of my way!" Connor almost shoved Noah who had taken over and was assisting Nat. Sarah shot her friend a glance and Natalie watched as Connor examined the baby, Sarah remembered then that time when Russell, his childhood friend had been rushed into the hospital and he'd managed to keep a cold head trough the whole thing, now she wasn't so sure.

"Connor..." Ava's voice made them all turn around. "Step away Dr. Rhodes..."

Sarah looked from him to Bekker and back again. "Connor..." She pleaded. She saw as Ollie opened his eyes, Natalie had tubed him so he couldn't call for them but she knew he could see they were there. "You could get fired." Ava told him. "Give me stats."

"2 year old, history of heart failure, high fever and wheezing." Noah said. Connor moved away to allow Bekker to examine Oliver much to his dismay. Sarah remained next to him as he held her.

"Is he still on the list?" Ava asked. Sarah nodded. "Alright, I need room people." Connor didn't move. "Parents who are doctors are the worst." Ava nicked at him. "I need you to step away so I can examine my patient."

Connor glared at her.

"Come on guys, let's go." April said softly. Sarah moved but Connor stayed put."Connor, you are a parent right now..."

* * *

 _"Babe, stay with me…" Connor's voice seemed like a distant call as Sarah began to feel more and more out of herself, from what she could gather, and must have been bleeding from somewhere. "Sarah…"_

 _"We have to get this baby out Connor, there's risk of loosing them both." Eileen told Connor. "You are the father so you get to make the call."_

 _Sarah came into her senses for a moment to look at Rhodes. He'd aways been so sure of himself, made her believe she could conquer all by his encouragement alone._

 _"Connor…"_

 _"Do whatever you have to get them both through this." She heard him say. "Please."_

 _"Of course." She assured him. Sarah felt herself being pushed away and the hand Connor had been holding felt empty. "I have to go prep now."_

 _Sarah wanted to scream. She wanted to beg Connor to force them to save their baby, in that moment she didn't care about herself. She felt Connor's lips on her forehead, his lips which were one of her most favorite thing about him._

 _Her mind drifted back to their first kiss, it wasn't something she'd been expecting after they'd disagreed on a course of treatment._

 _She was still a Med student and he was a fellow._

 _She was Sarah Reese and he was Connor Rhodes, the oddest match at Med._

 _She remembered those lips so well and how when he'd wanted to pull back she hadn't left him._

 _She took control and he seemed to like it but now this was something that was out of his control specially because he couldn't be in the OR with her as more than a partner._

 _"Now Connor, I'm breaking the rules by letting you stay here but let me make something clear you are here for Sarah and your son. You are not a doctor in this room, I am. Understood?"_

 _Connor saw Natalie from the corner of his eyes at the other side of the glass. What was she doing there? Who was with his boys?_

 _"Understood Dr. Rhodes?"_

 _"Yes." He sighed._

 _He'd been in numerous surgeries, in Guadalajara and rural Mexico as well as war stricken country but never in his life had he been scared as much as he was in that moment, holding Sarah's hand and holding on to hope._

 _Granted, he'd never been much of a believer, specially after the death of his mother but in that moment all he had left to do was pray._

 _He remembered his friend Marco whom he had stayed at UAG with had been a religious guy, his grandma was as stereotypical as they could get but she did teach him an important thing._

 _She taught him to believe in something greater than himself, it didn't matter how he called, it didn't matter if he could see it or not but if he could feel it in his heart that it real. He turned to see the monitor, the baby seemed in distress but Sarah seemed to be estable._

 _And so he prayed, quietly and mostly to himself but he prayed for a miracle and he prayed for his family, his two healthily little boys and his future wife and the one baby who hadn't been so lucky but who was still there, clinging to life._

* * *

"How's Ollie doing?" Ethan asked April as they both headed down the exit.

"Better, he was just short of breath so Natalie admitted him for the night." She explained. Ethan sighed.

"Poor Sarah, on her first day back." Dr. Choi had always been fond of the girl, even when he found out he was dating Connor he had his doubts on just how honorable he was but now after all this time he knew just how much they seemed to love each other.

"She'll get through it, none of us give her enough credit." April smiled. "You want to go check on them don't you?"

Ethan sighed. "am I that obvious?"

"If it was my baby there, I'd want my friends support even if I didn't ask for it." She told him.

* * *

"So, fever's down." Natalie smiled as the little boy. "I still want him to stay the night, because of his history."

"Whatever you think is best." Sarah said touching Ollie's tummy. He'd finally drifted back to sleep.

"Thank you Natalie." Sarah told her.

"Of course, this little guy has to be okay soon, he has a birthday coming up." Sarah sighed.

"We didn't have his first birthday assured or his second." Sarah said. "Now everytime we find ourselves here I wonder..."

"Sarah, don't do that."

"That's what Connor always says." She huffed. "He always has a way to make me think we'll beat this."

Natalie saw Sarah's eyes water. "And you will, Ollie's not one to give up and neither are you."

* * *

"Dr. Charles..." Connor caught Daniel going down the elevator. "Wait up!"

"Dr. Rhodes, I heard one of your boys was brought in, I hope it's nothing to worry about." The man smiled.

"He's' better thank you." Connor smiled.

"Children, they make us think of things greater than ourselves don't they?" Daniel put in. "My girls bless their hearts I don't know what can of man I'd be without them."

Connor sighed. It made him think of Robert Haywood and how he'd just abandoned Sarah as a child. "Dr. Charles, in all honesty, how good a candidate do you think Robert Haywood is?"

Daniel took a minute to respond. "He's a in the roster, but I still haven't made my mind about him. I can discuss him with you as a patient but if you ask me about it as if he's Sarah's father, that makes it different."

"I'm just not sure about him." Connor admitted. "And him wanting to get close to Sarah, it makes me feel even more..."

"Do you think he has ulterior motives for his coming to Chicago?" Daniel said.

"Well, he didn't really saw a heart transplant as an option when he first came in and all of the sudden he wants one? I That for one threw me off."

"Some people seem to accept their fate one way or another." Daniel put in. "And he seemed to be at peace with it at first, but perhaps he's found something worth living for."

"He doesn't seem like that to me, he has this... feeling to him I can't shake off."

"Is this the doctor or husband talking?" Dr. Charles inquired.

"Both." Connor told him. Daniel remained silent as they made their way out of the elevator. "I'm sorry Dr. Charles, I've got to..."

"Of course." Daniel smiled. "Have a good night Dr. Rhodes, I do hope your little boy gets better."

"Thank you." Connor nodded as he headed over to where Sarah and Natalie were. "How's he doing?"

"Finally asleep." Natalie smiled. "We're taking him upstairs in a little while."

"You should go home." Sarah told Connor. "I'll stay."

"Amy's spending the night..." He told her.

"She has a test tomorrow morning," Sarah told him. "She'll be tired."

So typical of Sarah to care for everyone but herself. "You sure you don't want me to stay?"

Sarah nodded. "I really don't want Finn and Luke to stay by themselves tonight."

"Alright..." Natalie smiled as Connor rolled her eyes at her. "What?"

"Nothing..." Natalie said. "Come on, I'll walk you out." Connor nodded saying his goodbyes to Ollie and Sarah before picking up his bag and swinging it over his shoulder. "Don't worry, Will is staying the night, he'll call if something happens."

"I know." Connor said. He made it outside into the end of winter air, Natalie was bundled up in her jacket. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Natalie smiled.

"Nah, forget it." Connor said.

"You sure?" Nat told him. "Is something wrong?"

"No, maybe it's all in my head." He smiled. "You should go back inside."

"Hey Nat? Keep an eye on Sarah for me?"

"Of course." She smiled. "Good night Connor."

"Good night." He walked over his car, he'd had a jeep in which he could put car seats in, far long from the luxury cars he'd longed to have before the kids. He got into the car and glanced back once more before heading home.

* * *

"Hey Sarah, sorry it's taking longer to take Ollie upstairs, do you need something? Have you eaten?" Natalie came back inside.

"I'm fine." Sarah smiled.

"You are not, sit." Natalie said. "Hang tight, I'll be back." Sarah sighed but was thankful to have such good friends, plus she was sure Connor had instructed Natalie to keep an eye on her.

"A patient?" A voice said behind her. She looked up to find her own father staring back at her. Robert took a closer look at Ollie. "No, he is your son isn't he? He looks just like you at that age."

* * *

 **I'll say it... Sarah's dad is quite shady and Connor's got him all figured out. What did you think? Please don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Racing Hearts**

 **AU. When Sarah's father returns to her life years later claiming he wants to make amends she struggles a bit with the decision of letting the man who once betrayed her into her heart again? Will her family make her see there's forgiveness after all?**

 **I own nothing.**

"A patient?" A voice said behind her. She looked up to find her own father staring back at her. Robert took a closer look at Ollie. "No, he is your son isn't he? He looks just like you at that age."

Sarah froze. "Listen Sarah, I was wondering if we could have a word? I know I don't deserve it but..." Reese turned around and she properly face to face with her father for the first time in years.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Waiting for you." He said softly. "I realize it might not be the best time but you seem to have your hands full most days." He smiled but she didn't. She hadn't dared to think of him all day as she had been dealing with her ill child, with her argument with Connor the other day and the fact that she wished she had all her three boys home.

"Sarah?" Natalie came back in that moment. "Everything okay?"

"Yes, I was just leaving..." Robert said. "Take care Sarah."

Sarah let out a breath she'd been holding. "I need to call Connor."

* * *

He'd taken the boys to bed with him when Amy had told him they hadn't been able to sleep. He placed some pillows around both boys so they wouldn't roll off bed.

Connor then watched them sleep, back when he'd been young he didn't really thought much about having children, not after his mother had been taken from him in such a tragic way.

He often thought if he'd seen what was wrong with her. Could he have helped her? Being a better son and not complain about school or piano lessons? He remembered the day before Elizabeth had died, in fact it haunted him. She'd spent the day in bed and just like any saturday morning he was told not to bother her until she came out of her room, but that day as his father had left for a meeting, Connor hadn't listened to him and he'd sneaked in to see her. He'd gotten into bed with her and his mother had held him and told him she loved him.

Connor never imagined that would be the last time he'd hold his mother.

"Sarah?" He answered as quickly as he could when her name came into the screen. "Did something happen?"

"Ollie's gone up to a room, he's stable." Sarah said softly. "How are you?"

"Pissed." He told her. "Ava had no right to told me off like that."

Sarah sighed. "She kind of did babe, Goodwin would have had your head for treating your own son."

"So, you're on her side?" He asked, hurt.

"No, I'm just saying, treating people who are important to us, it clouds our judgement." Connor smiled, he was exhausted and mad but Sarah was right. "Are they boys sleep?"

"Yep, I'm watching them right now, cuddled in our bed. " He told her.

"I wish we could be there too." Sarah said as she pictured the moment perfectly in her head. "Ava says she'd like Ollie to stay a few days, just to be on the safe side, she's getting Dr. Latham to consider having Ollie moved up on the list."

Connor sighed. "I could call Marco..."

Sarah bit her lip. Connor's best friend Marco, worked in non prolific organizations back in Mexico and Latin America and the world as a trauma fellow, he'd have connections with almost every specialist in the world as he moved around a lot, he could pull a few strings just as Dr. Latham could, not that he would move Ollie up just because he was their child, but Ava could.

As much as Sarah hated to admit it, she'd come to respect the woman as she'd been working with Ollie for a while assisting Dr. Latham, it was a job for which she was more than qualified and she had her head cold not like Sarah and Connor. "Hey babe?" She wanted to take his mind off Ava.

"Yeah?"

"My father showed up." Connor tensed up. "He keeps insisting I talk to him."

Connor bit his lip. He moved from the bed not to wake up the boys. "Connor, are you there?"

"There's something I need to tell you."

* * *

Ollie came back home a few days later. Sarah hadn't seen Robert again but she knew he was being considered for a transplant and that he'd requested Connor. She truly didn't know if he knew about her connection to him but Connor had said he seemed clueless and he didn't want to give him a reason to suspect.

"Sarah? We are home!" Connor called. Reese had come early from work so he'd agreed to pick up the boys from daycare so they could welcome their brother home.

He led the boys inside. "Mommy!"

"Mommy!"

"Hey guys." Sarah said softly. "Come here, I've missed you."

"Mommy, where's Ollie?" Luke asked, his blue eyes wide. "Hospital?"

"Nope, he's got a surprise for you, why don't you go find him?" Finn looked curiously over at his brother before going to find Ollie. "I'll be right there, okay?"

"Tired?" Connor smiled.

"A litte, most of all I'm relieved he's' home. Did you talk to Ava?"

"He's at the top of the list. An artificial heart could be the option if there's a crisis, his heart is a little tired out." Connor explained. He saw the defeat in Sarah's face. "Hey, this doesn't mean anything."

"How long could he live on the artificial heart?" She asked as he tried to reach for her.

"At least a year."

"In the hospital?"

"We could hire help." He told her. "We're not there yet babe."

Sarah smiled. "Right. Come on, let's go." She led Connor to the boy's room. Ollie was there with his brothers as they were hard at work with their playdoh. They watched as Luke would make sure Ollie was sitting down and if he dropped something Finn would pick it up.

Clearly the boys hadn't noticed them standing there because they were so immersed in their game. Luke suddenly turned around and a wide smile painted his face.

Sarah and Connor joined them in their creative spree and as Sarah watched her boys laugh and pay attention to Connor's instruction on how to make bunny ears, her mind drifted back to that moment in which she knew Connor Rhodes would become her family.

Much more than the family she'd envisioned for herself growing up.

* * *

 _"Seriously guys, I have to review my cases for tomorrow." Sarah dragged her feet over to Molly's as Maggie, Natalie and April pushed her inside._

 _"Dr. Charles is here too, he's not going to care." April told her. "What are you drinking?"_

 _Sarah felt her stomach turn into nodes at the smell of alcohol. "Just water."_

 _"Are you sure?" April asked. Sarah sighed, she and Connor had gone to one of his mother's galas a few weeks back and she couldn't drink since then, it made her sick to even think of it, she was sure she'd not be drinking for a while._

 _Maybe it had been all the drinks she'd had that night as she watched Connor's father disapprove of everything in his son's life._

 _Including his relationship choices._

 _"Positive..." She smiled. April then followed Maggie and Nat down to the bar as Sarah sat down on their kept table._

 _"Hello there Dr. Reese." Herman smiled as he came carrying a few boxes. "You're not by yourself, are you?"_

 _"Nah, I've been dragged down to a girl's night out." Sarah huffed. Herman raised an eyebrow at her."What?"_

 _"Nothin'..." Herman smiled and walked away just as the girls were coming back. She really wished she could go home or at least sneak into the surgical floor with Connor as it was their anniversary. He'd been called in for an emergency by Dr. Latham as Ava was in a conference somewhere._

 _They'd officially being together for two years but as always work had come in the way for Connor, the kiss he'd given her that morning had seemed to promise a lot of things but then she had gotten his call. He'd be in surgery all night_

 _And of course her friends had seen her mopping, hence the trip to Molly's._

 _"Cheer up Reese." Maggie smiled. "Want to dance?"_

 _"Or Karaoke? We should do Karaoke!" April said. Sarah gave her a puzzled look. "Let's go!"_

 _"Guys, really..." Sarah begged. "I'm not in the mood."In that moment she saw Connor from the corner of her eye._

 _"I bet your mood's improved by now." April hissed. Sarah rolled her eyes at her._

 _"Hey." He smiled. "Guys do you mind if I steal Sarah?"_

 _"By all means" Maggie smiled. "Do something so she stops being moppy."_

 _"Will do." Connor smiled. "Good night."_

 _She walked hand in hand with Connor. "I thought you were pulling an all nighter."_

 _"You don't seem happy to see me." Connor huffed._

 _"Of course I am!" She hissed. "So happy.." He leaned to kiss her on the lips. "Even more after that..."_

 _He laughed. "It's a little late for reservations but what do you say on us staying in?"_

 _"Connor, please don't tell me you passed up on a double bypass with Dr. Latham..." She told him._

 _"Okay, I'm not telling you." He smirked._

 _"It's not funny..." She frowned. "It's your chance to impress him, not to show him he can't depend on you..."_

 _"Sarah, slow down that brain of yours for a minute. Surgery got moved up a little, that's all." He said._

 _"Oh." She bit her lip. "You're not just saying that to make me feel better?"_

 _"I promise." He kissed her again. She could just argue so he could shut her up like that._

* * *

 _"No wine? Are you feeling okay?" Connor smiled as he poured himself a glass._

 _"I'm fine. I guess we had too much to drink at the Gala the other night." Sarah told him. "_

 _"Oh, yeah..." He said cheekily. "Fair enough, but when it comes to my father..."_

 _"Your father gets on my nerves too babe, don't worry." Sarah reached for his hand. "I know we go to those events for your mom but once I wish he wouldn't look at me like I was the biggest mistake you've ever made." Connor turned serious._

 _"Don't do that Sarah, you are the most important person in my life, alright? And nothing my Cornelius says or does is ever going to change that." She was crying and honestly didn't know why._

 _"I'm sorry." She said quietly. Connor stood up from across the table to stand behind her as he wrapped around her. "This was not how I was planning this night to go."_

 _She laughed and he kissed her forehead. They were too perfectly messed up for their own good._

 _"Honestly, neither did I." He admitted. Connor fiddled with something in his pocket for a moment before turning his attention back to Reese. "Wait here."_

 _She watched as he disappeared into the back of the apartment. Sarah wondered what that was all about._

 _"Connor?" She called but she didn't hear anything other than his guitar in the moments following._

 _"So, I had all of it planned out." He began to explain. " I wanted to make it better than this but now I'm realizing that this is where our lives really begin."_

 _Sarah froze for a moment. Was he about to do what she thought? Oh._

 _"Connor, what are you doing?"_

 _"Praying 5 years of guitar lessons my mother made me take serve me for something." He smiled. Sarah sat there watching him as the chord echoed in her head. Her mind was racing all over as he played and sang._

 _He'd kill her if she told the boys about this but she was too lost in his voice to even care._

 _ **Time, is going by, so much faster than I,**_  
 _ **And I'm starting to regret not spending all of it with you.**_  
 _ **Now I'm, wondering why, I've kept this bottled inside,**_  
 _ **So I'm starting to regret not telling all of it to you.**_  
 _ **So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know**_

 _ **You're never gonna be alone!**_  
 _ **From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,**_  
 _ **I won't let you fall,**_  
 _ **You're never gonna be alone!**_  
 _ **I'll hold you 'till the hurt is gone.**_

 _ **And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands,**_  
 _ **Cause forever I believe that there's nothing I could need but you,**_  
 _ **So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know**_

 _ **You're never gonna be alone!**_  
 _ **From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,**_  
 _ **I won't let you fall,**_  
 _ **When all hope is gone**_  
 _ **I know that you can carry on**_  
 _ **We're gonna take the world on**_  
 _ **I'll hold you 'till the hurt is gone**_

 _ **Oh,**_  
 _ **You've gotta live every single day,**_  
 _ **Like it's the only one, what if tomorrow never comes?**_  
 _ **Don't let it slip away,**_  
 _ **Could be our only one, you know it's only just begun**_  
 _ **Every single day,**_  
 _ **May be our only one, what if tomorrow never comes?**_  
 _ **Tomorrow never comes**_

 _ **Time, is going by, so much faster than I,**_  
 _ **And I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you.**_

 _ **You're never gonna be alone!**_  
 _ **From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,**_  
 _ **I won't let you fall,**_  
 _ **When all hope is gone**_  
 _ **I know that you can carry on**_  
 _ **We're gonna take the world on**_  
 _ **I'll hold you 'till the hurt is gone**_

 _ **I'm gonna be there all the way,**_  
 _ **I won't be missing one more day,**_  
 _ **I'm gonna be there always,**_  
 _ **I won't be missing one more day.**_

 _She had tears in her eyes as she held her breath. He'd taken her to a Nickelback concert in one of their first dates, because she said she'd loved them._

 _And now he was proposing to her after singing to her._

 _"I love you Sarah Reese and I want to be lucky enough to get to wake up with you by my side for the rest of my life, because the truth is babe." His voice was breaking. "I battled with a lot of demons my whole life, but Sarah, You make me want to be better... You make me better and I hope I can continue to be worthy of you for the rest of our lives. Will you marry me?"_

* * *

 **I was thinking of a more cheesy way to do the proposal scene but I ended up with this, I hope it's not too OCC. What did you think? Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Racing Hearts**

 **AU. When Sarah's father returns to her life years later claiming he wants to make amends she struggles a bit with the decision of letting the man who once betrayed her into her heart again? Will her family make her see there's forgiveness after all?**

 **I own nothing.**

Sarah battled with herself as she knocked on the door. Connor was going to kill her.

"Sarah?" She heard her father say in utter surprise.

"Let me just say what I came here for okay? Before you say anything else..." She began taking a deep breath. "I know you are on the list for a transplant."

"I am being considered according to Dr. Charles, yes." Robert said.

"And you want Connor involved? You can't be that clueless, can you?" It sounded harsher than intended but Sarah wasn't really trying to downplay it.

"I had no idea when I first requested him that he was your husband Sarah." Robert said. They were still standing outside his home and it seemed things were about to get heated. "Otherwise I wouldn't have..."

"He's not even allowed to touch you,we're not supposed to treat family." She told him. "But even after knowing about it you still went to him."

"I needed to know if I had a chance to get you to talk to me." Robert admitted.

"So, that's it? You didn't do it because of the money? After you found out more about Connor or my connection to him?" Robert sighed.

"Sarah, what kind of man do you think I am? I wouldn't just come back into your life for money..." He said. "Lord knows if I am to die I didn't want to do so before correcting my wrongs."

Sarah froze. "So this is about wanting redemption?"

"If I can, yeah." He said. "I know I might not deserve it but..."

"No, you don't." She cut him off. "I don't even know what I'm doing here."

"Why don't you come inside, we can talk?"

She didn't move. "Sarah..."

"You left. You didn't write, you didn't call and I couldn't understand it, I blamed myself, maybe I hadn't been good enough and I kept believing that my whole life. I wasn't good enough to make it to choir or cheerleading or law and medicine. Or even a good mother, you made me feel like I wasn't enough for my children."

"Sarah, that is of course not the case, you should be proud of all you've accomplished..." He told her.

"Are you... proud I mean? Do you feel anything? Because the moment my kids do something, no matter how small, I feel like my heart is about to explode." Why was she telling him this?

"Of course." For some reason she didn't believe him.

Her phone buzzed. It was Connor.

"I can't do this, you know, I thought I'd be able to put it all aside and allow myself to face you and deal with all that's holding me back to rest but maybe I am not brave enough." Sarah felt herself in the verge of tears as she kept allowing the phone to sound off.

She took a step back and she hoped Robert would try and call her name or take a step forward but he didn't. Not that she had wanted him too, but the little girl in Sarah hoped that at least he cared a little, that he held a bit of remorse for leaving all those years ago.

Sarah Reese thought she was good at reading people, turns out she was wrong.

* * *

Connor came into work after Sarah, he'd been in and out of the night shift as he'd been avoiding almost everyone. Natalie asked him about the kids and whether he and Reese would be interested in a double date.

Good way to avoid people Rhodes.

Actually, that didn't sound so bad. "I'll get back to you on that." He said with a smile, truth be told, the lack of sleep due to the Robert situation and Ollie's current frail health was starting to take a toll on his and Sarah's relationship. She had wanted to address it with him but both were too exhausted to get into arguments. Maybe a night out was something they both needed.

"Alright, let me know." Natalie smiled. He turned back to his phone, Sarah hadn't called back and he was starting to get worried.

"Hey Nat. Have you seen Sarah anywhere?" He asked.

"Not today, didn't you come in together?"

"No, she had a later shift." Natalie looked down at his phone.

"Are you two okay? I mean, I know it's been a lot with Ollie and her father but..."

"We're fine." Connor said quickly. Natalie was about to take a step forward. "But I'm worried."

Natalie gave him a kind smile. "Well, it's a lot and you have the boys to think about, I'm sure Sarah is just feeling a bit overwhelmed."

Connor bit his lip. "There's this thing with her father..."

"What about him?"

"I'm thinking he might be dangerous." He said. Natalie took a cold step back and thought of the night Ollie had been been brought in, the way Robert had been casually showed up to see her. "What?"

"What was that that you were going to ask me? A few weeks ago? When Ollie was admitted?" Natalie asked. "To not leave Sarah alone, right?

Connor nodded. "Why?"

"Because I'm thinking he might be dangerous too." Connor gave Natalie a puzzled look. "Come with me." They headed down the hall and into the elevator to go find Dr. Charles.

Just as the metal doors opened, Sarah Reese let out a loud sigh as she came face to face with Connor. "I almost did something something really stupid, well I did but it could have been worse." She said. Connor held her as he inhaled her scent and thanked the heavens she was back with him and as far from Robert as she could.

"Where you going to see Dr. Charles?" Sarah asked. "This is about my father isn't it?"

Natalie and Connor looked at each other.

* * *

"Is he dangerous?" Connor asked. Sarah sat there beside him, well he was no longer standing but...

"He doesn't seem to be violent." Daniel said calmly. "But I would recommend Dr. Reese to be cautious around him, especially because of her emotional connection to him, she could be at risk of being..."

"Manipulated?" Sarah inquired. Her head was spinning and she wanted to throw up.

"So, what's... I mean what do you think it's the diagnosis?" Natalie asked. Daniel sighed as he stared at the three younger doctors.

"Natalie, would you mind giving me a minute with Connor and Sarah?" Nat didn't move at first, Sarah nodded as she watched Dr. Manning close the door behind her. "The signs..."

"They all indicate an antisocial personality disorder." Sarah said. Connor turned back to look at her.

* * *

Connor checked on the kids one last time before closing the door behind him, Ollie seemed to be back to his old self as he continued to be on the mend from his last intervention. It had turned out in his best interest and according to Dr. Latham that his shunt be replaced before considering a more invasive procedure as he continued to be on the list. Pediatric transplants were the hardest to score in one's career as those organs were less likely to become available.

It wasn't as easy to find a little person's heart, especially one that met all the criteria for Ollie.

And personally, Connor found it the hardest of cases when he had to do assist on a pediatric case like that, even before having kids and dealing with his own child's condition. "They're out, finally."

Sarah was sitting at the table, glasses and computer in hand as she hadn't seem to hear him. "How did I not see it before?"

"Sarah..."

"I'm trained for it and I didn't see it. My mother always claimed Robert was crazy but I just thought she was bitter you know? That she resented him." Connor stood behind Sarah so he could get a closer look at the screen. "How could I not see it."

"Maybe you just didn't want to believe it to be true. We don't ever want to believe the worse of people." Connor said kissing her forehead. "You didn't do anything wrong Sarah."

Sarah bit her lip. "He will just get worse, it won't be easy for him to be put on the list, right? I mean if Dr. Charles has made the diagnosis...It's not exactly easy for him to be picked above someone else."

"No, it's less likely for him to get it, but I can ask Dr. Latham." Connor told her. "Please let's go to bed." Sarah turned back to look at him. "Babe, I know it's a lot to take in and you might want to..."

"I'm not taking days off, now more than ever I need to be at work so I don't think about it..." Sarah said.

"Alright..." Sarah slammed the screen down and then turned around to face Connor.

"You love our babies, right? You love them in a way that if there was a way to stop their pain you'd do anything to prevent it?" Connor raised an eyebrow at her. "Do you?"

"How can you ask me that? Of course I do, those kids and you. You are my entire world."

Sarah nodded, as if she was trying to process what he'd just said. "I'd give Ollie my heart if I could..." Connor's blood cooled. "I would because I love him more than anything and I love you for loving me and marrying me and..."

"Sarah, breathe..." He reached to touch her face sofly. "If you're trying to find any trace or evidence that you might turn out to be like your father..."

"I have thought about it." She told him. "I've wondered if maybe I haven't been patient enough or loving towards you or the boys, any sign that I am not able to feel empathy."

"Reese." Connor said firmly. "The fact that you said you'd give Ollie your heart makes that hypothesis vain. You are nothing like Robert." Connor knelt in front of her. "You are an amazing woman." He took her hands in his."An amazing mother, partner and doctor Sarah, please believe me." And then he kissed her, pouring all the emotions of the day in one kiss.

"I believe you." She said breaking the kiss. Connor could see she was crying. "I believe you and I love you."

* * *

 **Sooo... what did you think? Will Robert's condition worsen and what about Ollie? When the team is faced with tragedy at the hospital, it might mean a glimpse of hope for Connor and Sarah**

 **And yes, we will see that double date soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Racing Hearts**

 **AU. When Sarah's father returns to her life years later claiming he wants to make amends she struggles a bit with the decision of letting the man who once betrayed her into her heart again? Will her family make her see there's forgiveness after all?**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Thanks to Eilis for helping me out with grammar :)**

"Sarah, will you stop worrying?" Connor told her as he changed, getting ready for their date with Ethan, April, Natalie and Will. Yeah, the first two had been a last-minute addition to their much needed night out. "Amy's done this before."

"I know." Sarah told him. "It's just been a while since we've left them this late."

"That's exactly why we're doing this." Connor said, leaning to kiss her neck. "We need a break."

So, a break they had, Sarah said goodbye to her boys, Luke and Finn barely noticed her as they were having dinner in front of the TV but Ollie turned to wave at both her and his daddy at the last minute and it almost made her back out.

"Let's go, super mom come on." Connor said goodnight to Amy and led Sarah out of the door, they made it down to the car before she started freaking out again.

"I can't remember if I told Amy how to turn on the alarm on Ollie's watch." Sarah said. The little boy now had to wear a small device that measured his heart-rate and he had to wear it mostly at night so they would know if he his heart was having trouble functioning.

"She knows babe and if something happens, we're close enough to come back, don't worry." Connor opened the door for her. Sarah sighed.

They drove to the restaurant in silence mostly, he knew she'd probably be texting Amy. "Sarah, what was the deal?"

"Focus on us?"

"Focus on us." He agreed, taking her hand and kissing it. They soon arrived and realized the guys were already there. "Sorry we're late."

"You are not, we just got here." Natalie smiled. "Owen was pretty hyper when we left so it took us longer to get out of the house."

"Kids, right?" Ethan turned to April. Things had certainly changed for Ethan and April since welcoming Kayley. They were a little busier but happy to finally be able to take that next step in their lives.

"Kids." Will agreed.

"I honestly can't wait for Kayley to be a little older." April smiled. She was barely a year old. "The staying up all night? That's something I could get past."

"Oh no, hold on to those baby years, they're the best." Natalie laughed. "Owen is like a little teenager sometimes...Oh we should probably stop talking about the kids, right?"

Sarah excused herself to go to the bathroom and after a quick kiss on Connor's cheek, disappeared to the back. "Everything okay man?" Will asked Connor.

"Yeah, she's just dealing with a lot, her dad was released a few weeks ago but he's on the brink." Connor said. "His chances are slim."

"Poor Sarah..." Natalie pointed out. "How's Ollie?"

Natalie noticed Connor became more tense. "He's fine, it's better to take it one day at a time."

"But he will need a new heart?" Ethan said and Connor nodded. "What does Dr. Latham say?"

"It's not really up to him, Dr. Frisch is the lead on the case but I asked Ava to be involved in it."

"And she agreed?" Connor nodded again.

"Sarah trusts her and honestly so do I." Sarah came back in that moment, taking hold of her drink. "Something wrong?" Connor asked her.

"Actually, I was thinking I could enjoy myself a bit more, since you keep nagging me about it. " She kissed his cheek. "And you're driving so how about some wine?"

"Oh, I'm up for wine." April said, grabbing the menu.

"Me too, boys are driving tonight anyway." Natalie said kissing Will softly on the lips.

The rest of the night went smoothly and Sarah was able to actually enjoy herself. They were in the middle of desert when their phones started to beep. "It's all of us?"

"Yeah, apparently." Ethan started to reach out for his jacket. "Can we please get the check?" The waiter nodded as they all began to get ready to leave.

"No rest for the wicked I guess." Connor sighed as they all headed outside to get into their cars.

"I get why you were all paged but why was I?" Sarah said putting her hair into a bun as Connor drove.

Robert had been rushed to the hospital again. He was having a heart attack.

* * *

"I'm afraid he's running out of time." Ava told them once they had made it inside, Sarah had not yet seen her father as he'd been taken up to the Cath lab. Connor was there by her side.

"I see." Sarah felt Connor's hand on the small of her back.

"We are doing all we can but the truth is, if you want to say goodbye, I would consider doing it today." Ava told Sarah.

"Alright, thank you."

"We'll let you know as soon as I have him down." Dr. Bekker nodded in their direction and headed back to the elevators.

Sarah sighed. "You don't have to do anything, I'll take care of it." Connor told her sweetly.

"No, I have to face him eventually..." She told him. "I appreciate you wanting to protect me, but it doesn't work like that babe."

"Dr. Rhodes?" Maggie called. "Major casualties, we need everyone on deck..." Connor turned around to face Sarah.

"Let me know as soon as he's brought down, you might want to do this but not alone, okay?"

Sarah nodded. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, she was thankful to have found some scrubs that fitted her and a pair of comfortable pants and sneakers that were in her locker.

This was going to be a long night, she had texted Amy to ask her to stay longer with the boys.

"Dr. Reese?" It was Daniel. "They told me your father was back."

"Yeah, he had a heart attack." Sarah told him. Daniel smiled at her.

"I'm sorry." He said. "Is there anything I can do?"

"No, thank you. Connor's here too."

Sarah didn't know whether she was mad at Dr. Charles for his recommendation or for not pushing harder on her impulse of wanting to talk to her father a few weeks back, after having found out just what was wrong with her father, Sarah felt horrible, she felt as if she was not careful, she'd end up not caring for her children or Connor.

"I see, well if you need me, I'm around."

* * *

According to Ava there had been a pedestrian hit by one of the cars in the accident and he was brain dead, he seemed to be a match for Sarah's dad apparently but Dr. Stohl had insisted there was no use for the heart.

Not if Connor had anything to say about it, he might not have been able to intervene directly with Robert but a simple valve repair would not take long. "You'll kill the recipient on the table." Ava had told him.

"He's a match for Sarah's dad, Ava...I at least have to try." Connor told her. "You don't have to do it, It's on me, you just have to put in the heart."

Ava looked at him disapprovingly. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." He told her. Ava took a minute to agree with him but she did.

Dr. Latham could possibly have their heads over this. "Good luck, Dr. Rhodes."

Connor scrubbed in on a valve repair while Sarah waited, not by her father's side but helping Maggie with the patients that were in the accident. She was not ready to face Robert just yet, she was actually scared to see him on her own and Doris had told her Connor had been called up to the OR for an emergency procedure.

"So, there's nothing to be done?" Ethan said. He was discussing the course of action for a little boy whose family had been involved in the crash, his mother and father were up in surgery while his sisters were being treated for minor injuries.

"All indications are that he is braindead." Sam said. Ethan turned to April.

"Can we just wait until the parents come out of surgery so they can say goodbye?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's hard but we also have to get their consent for organ donation." Ethan agreed.

* * *

Sarah sighed as she texted Connor again. "Where were you?" she asked as soon as she saw him dash over her.

"Sorry, I got called into the OR. Is he awake?"

"Yeah." Sarah looked conflicted and Connor understood. "The thing is, Dr. Charles, he said if I didn't say goodbye to him I might regret but I don't feel like I would, how could I? I don't even know the man, Connor... but then there's this part of me that just wants to get it over with so I don't feel this... thing eating me up inside."

"There's something I need to tell you." He said after a minute. "We found your father a heart."

"What? Ava didn't say anything..."

"It needed a valve repair..."

"Is that where you were? You were trying to get him a heart?"

Connor nodded. "Yeah."

Sarah didn't know whether to be mad at him or not for going behind her back. "Sarah?" They heard Robert's voice coming from the inside of the room.

Reese sighed and moved inside. Connor was not too far behind. "There you are."

"Hey, Dad." Sarah went into Robert's room. The man looked sick and tired, he was clearly running out of time.

"Sarah so nice of you to come." He told her. "Hello Dr. Rhodes, the protective partner I see."

"I just wanted to, um, see how you're doing." Sarah said, hesitantly. Connor didn't move.

It took Robert a minute to reply, mainly because he was watching Sarah's husband. "Did you? No ulterior motive?" Sarah glanced at him confused. Connor felt how his muscles were starting to tense up.

"What?" She inquired.

"Sure, you didn't come here to make yourself feel better by doing the right thing? That this visit isn't all about you?"

"Dad, No..." Sarah felt as if she had been kicked in the stomach. Connor watched the exchange carefully, ready to jump in in the first opportunity he was allowed to.

"Maybe I'm not the only one with personality disorder." Robert continued. Connor couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey!" Connor warned him. "This is a courtesy visit buddy, you don't even deserve her being here, but she is because she's not a heartless ass like you."

"Connor..." Sarah begged. "This was clearly a mistake." She told Robert.

"Let's go." Connor told her, leading her outside.

"Goodbye Dad."

"Oh, don't be so sensitive. Come now. Let's see what I can do to leave you with a good memory." Connor almost turned around to say something else to the man but Sarah's body language forced him to focus on her.

"Sarah?" It was Dr. Bekker. "I trust Connor told you we found your father a heart."

Sarah who was trying to compose herself nodded. "We're about to go and do the transplant now."

Connor sighed, this clearly had been a mistake. He shouldn't have fought so hard to save Robert.

"Thank you." Sarah said and she walked away without even acknowledging Connor.

* * *

Will had been walking to his car when he found Connor sitting on a bench outside the hospital. He threw a puzzle look at his friend. "Connor?"

"Hey." He said softly. "I thought you'd gone home."

"No, we still have to discharge some of the patients from the accident, I was just getting something for Nat. Are you okay?"

"I screwed up." He told him. "I screwed up big time."

Will smiled. "Did you and Sarah have a fight about her dad? I heard he was brought in."

"I found him a heart, I fixed it so he could have one." Will shot him a confused look. "And it might have become the biggest mistake of my life. It might cost me Sarah."

"I'm not following buddy." Will said. "She's mad because you tried to save him?"

"I don't even know, she won't even let me near her." Connor said. He'd gone after her as soon as Ava had gone into the room to get Robert but she pushed him away.

"Connor, you were just trying to do the right thing."

"What for?" Rhodes said bitterly. "So, I could play god and prove something to myself? To try and be better than Ava by fixing a useless organ for a man that maybe, the world is better off not having around? It would be better for Sarah if he wasn't man."

Will smiled softly at him. "You'll make it work."

"Can we talk?" It was Reese. Will excused himself and headed in the direction of his car, giving both his friends a small nod as he went.

She sat there beside him for a minute. "I'm sorry." He began.

"What are you sorry for?" She replied. Connor sighed. "You were trying to save him, you didn't know he would..."

"I should have known..." He told her. "I've been fixating on the fact that he's sick, that he's not normal and you..."

"You did it for me, didn't you?"

"Well I certainly wouldn't have done it for him." Connor told her, running his fingers through his hair. She took his free hand in hers. She made him turn around and kissed him softly. "But honestly? I don't know why I did it."

"I do." She told him softly. "He might not deserve it but it just proves what kind of man you are and he's not."

Connor closed his eyes at the feeling of her fingers on his cheeks. "You are a good person babe, I should be the one apologizing. I guess I let my emotions get the best of me."

He could see she was struggling not to cry. "So, I guess date night is a bust?"

Connor laughed. "Do you want to go home?"

* * *

It wasn't as late as they thought when they got home so Connor got Amy an Uber and she promised to text them as soon as she got in safely. Sarah went to check on the boys as Connor got them some tea from the kitchen.

"Thank you." Sarah smiled as soon as he joined her on the bed. She kissed his cheek softly.

"Always." He took a hold of her hand and held it in between his, kissing it softly. "Kids okay?"

"They're fine." Sarah smiled. It took them a minute to speak again. "Amy said Ollie was just great."

"We'll get him through this Sarah..." Connor assured her. "We will I promise."

"I know." She turned to kiss him, she moved to the side so she could push him a little further down on the bed. "You know...our date might have ended up ruined but the night isn't over." She whispered in his ear.

Connor smirked, kissing her again. "I love you Sarah."

Sarah giggled when she was flipped over so he was on top, he silenced her by kissing her more deeply.

"I love you so much." She felt tears fall down. "I'm sorry if I don't say it enough."

"Sarah..." He warned, breaking the kiss. "Don't do this baby, okay? Let's just enjoy tonight."

Sarah nodded as he kissed her cheek, his lips lingering a little longer in every spot he touched to assure her just how much he loved her.

* * *

 **So... a lot has happened in this chapter! What did you think? Will Ethan manage to get that heart for Ollie?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Racing Hearts**

 **AU. When Sarah's father returns to her life years later claiming he wants to make amends she struggles a bit with the decision of letting the man who once betrayed her into her heart again? Will her family make her see there's forgiveness after all?**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Thanks to Eilis for helping me out with grammar :)**

Sarah sighed as she went to check on her father, against Connor's advice, of course, she found Ava running tests on him. "Good morning Sarah." He said softly.

"Morning." Ava smiled. "His vitals are better but we must have him walking constantly, I'll ask a nurse to arrange it."

"Thank you," Sarah told Ava. "When will he be able to be taken into the rehab facility?"

"As soon as he starts eating solids." Bekker smiled. "Have you made a decision about where you'd like to go Dr. Haywood?"

"No, they all seem the same to me, perhaps Sarah can help me," Robert said softly...

"I won't be living there, you will." She told him. "I'll ask Connor, he has made recommendations on a few of his patients."

Robert rolled his eyes slightly. "Alright, let me know so we can make the arrangements," Ava said dashing outside the room.

Sarah was left alone with her father. She had been reluctant to have any contact with him because she felt conflicted over, the whole personality disorder aspect of it. She'd read family members were the most gullible and vulnerable for their manipulative skills.

"Sarah..." Her father's voice pulled her back to earth. "I can't thank you enough for being here, I don't deserve it..."

Sarah didn't move. "I'm sorry to be asking this but...I'm sure my bills are piling up and I still don't know when I'll be coming home."

"Do you want me to go to your apartment?" She asked.

"Sadly, I have no one else to ask." He told her softly.

A million thoughts ran through her mind, starting with how the idea of going alone. "It's okay if you can't do it, I understand how busy you are with work and your children-"

She felt a chill run through her as he mentioned her children. "I'll come back later."

"So, he wants you to run errands for him?" Natalie asked Sarah. She had taken a breather and sat to have lunch. She hadn't even seen Connor all day as he had multiple surgeries.

"Yes, and Connor is so not going to be okay with this." She said. "He already disapproves of me having any contact with the man."

"Sarah, I love Connor, but he can't dictate how you feel or act about your own father," Nat said.

"That's the thing, even I don't know how to feel about him." She told her. "And Connor's just trying to protect me, I get it."

"Maybe too much." Dr. Manning pointed out. "Are you going?"

Sarah shrugged. "I'm not sure, maybe I'll ask someone..."

"Someone?"

"Yeah, Connor's always on my case about hiring people to help us around so I might just take his word on it," Sarah said.

"Oh, so you're using the Rhodes way?"

Sarah rolled her eyes at her. "I'm avoiding."

"Yep."

Sarah looked over at her half-eaten sandwich. "Then I guess I'm avoiding."

* * *

"Ethan?" April smiled softly. "Any news on the Collins family?"

"Yeah, mom and dad are seeing their kids today." He told her. April sighed. "I asked Ms. Goodwin to be with us when he asks about the little boy's organ donation status, we won't have a lot of time to do go through with it if they agree...

"Have you talked to Connor or Sarah?"

Ethan sighed. "I don't want to get their hopes up or have them be involved too much, they've both been dealing with a lot."

April rolled her eyes at him. "Ethan, they are already involved and if we want this to work we have to tell them so we can do all the paperwork…"

Ethan took a minute to respond. "It won't be easy for any one of them."

"I know, but we owe it to Sarah and Connor to give it a shot if it weren't for them..."

 _They'd been running late for Emily's gig at Molly's. She and Ethan had decided to make it their mission to support his sister from the moment she'd come to their door, even though both of them had had their run-ins with Emily, she seemed to finally have turned her life around._

 _She now had a boyfriend, a nice boy named Kevin who genuinely seemed to care for her and managed to hire her in the firm he worked for._

 _He was also in the band that would be playing that night. Alongside with Sarah and Connor who had come out tonight as their weekly date night from their almost 2 year old triplets._

 _April honestly didn't know how they managed, with very little help, to still come home at night and find time to spend it with their boys._

 _"They all look so much like Connor, it's scary." April smiled as Sarah bragged about her kids, it would soon be time for her to brag about her own little girl. "Except Ollie, he's all you Sarah."_

 _"Thank-goodness. if they hadn't come out of me I'd be worried." Sarah eyed Connor who rolled his eyes at her._

 _"Nervous?" Connor turned to Ethan._

 _"A little, I mean I'm good with kids but when it comes to your own, I don't know man." Ethan took a sip of his beer._

 _"It's fine. The first month or so it's crazy, even as a doctor you wonder if you'd ever be able to handle it, then you get it. The first time they look straight at you or smile, they have you for life. "_

 _"I still don't know how you do it, three man?"_

 _Connor smiled. I'm good with chaos."_

 _"I'm sure," Ethan responded with a sigh. "I was trained for it, but a baby? There's something totally new."_

 _"Excuse us boys, we'll be right back," April said as she and Sarah headed to the bathroom. "Please knock somesense into him, this baby is still a month away and he keeps postponing painting the nursery."_

 _Connor laughed. "It will be okay Ethan, you'll be a great dad, take it from someone who never thought he'd be one."_

 _"One thing I do know, April will be amazing."_

 _"Sarah is a rockstar managing the three boys." Connor beamed with pride. "We get the easy part."_

 _Connor's phone buzzed in his pocket. "Sarah?"_

 _April had been rushed to the hospital after an assisted delivery by Sarah in the club's bathroom._

 _Kayley Sarah Choi had been born a month early but seemed perfectly fine. The next morning, Ethan had enlisted Connor and Will's help, along with Noah to finish the baby's room._

* * *

Mr and Mrs. Collins? I'm Dr. Choi." Ethan stepped into the private room of Jane and James Collins, the young couple had been through so much in the past few days.

"How are our kids? Why won't they let us see them?" Jane asked. She was still recovering from a spline repair, while Sam had performed a reconstruction on James's spine, they were still waiting to see if the man would ever walk again.

"Both your girls are in our pediatric wing upstairs," April said softly.

"And Shane?" James asked. April turned to Ethan. "He's a little guy, is he okay?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Collins, there's something we need to discuss with you."

Natalie had come in to show support for the parents as she'd treated both little girls. "Dr. Manning." Jane smiled.

"How are we feeling?" She asked softy.

"Better once we know how our babies are doing," James said. "Dr. Choi was about to tell us something about Shane."

Natalie gave Ethan a small nod, reassuringly. "All of you were treated immediately as you came in… but the injuries to Shane's nervous system were too severe."

"We had our neurologist run some tests…" Natalie added.

"Sadly, despite our best efforts…" Ethan was watching the two people in front of him crumble. "We weren't able to help Shane further."

"No…" Jane mumbled. "My… my baby is gone?"

"Right now, he's been kept on life support," Natalie said.

April took a deep breath as she, Ethan and Natalie stepped outside the room. "She's pregnant, right?"

"Yeah, baby seems okay," Natalie told her. "But we'll keep an eye on her, she's 27 weeks and this kind of trauma…"

"Do you think they'll consent?" Ethan asked.

Natalie looked back at the grieving parents. "Honestly? I don't know, but we should tell Sarah and Connor so they can be ready in case..."

"We still have Ollie's labs from the last time he was admitted."

"Run the tests and call Ms. Goodwin," Natalie told Ethan.

* * *

"He wants you to do what?" Connor stared at Sarah. "Sarah, I know he's your father but…"

"I knew you'd be mad but the man just had surgery, Connor... "

Connor huffed. "I'll go."

"No, you don't have to do that…"

"Of course, I do." He told her. "You are not going into his apartment alone Sarah…"

"He's in a hospital bed Connor, he won't be going anywhere."

Connor sighed. "Babe, listen I don't...I just don't trust him, alright? Especially around you."

"What is that supposed to mean?" She shot at him. "You were the one who saved him Connor and whether he's a psychopath or not. He's still my father who doesn't have anyone else."

"Fine, you are right…" He told her. "Let's go tonight, please just promise me you won't go alone."

Sarah had been called into Ms. Goodwin's office later that day.

"Dr. Reese, come in." The older woman said softly. Sarah glanced around the room, April, Ethan and Natalie were all there, along with Dr. Charles and Dr. Firsh

"What's going on?" Sarah asked.

Natalie gave her a kind smile. "We're just waiting for Connor to come out of surgery sweetie."

"Why?" Dr. Reese asked again. On cue the door opened to reveal Connor who looked as confused as Sarah did.

"Now that we are all here, Dr. Reese, Dr. Rhodes, there's something you should know." Ms. Goodwin said calmly.

"A few days ago, a major casualty came in as I think we all remember, a family as involved in the accident along with others…" Ethan began.

"The Collins family have given consent for their 3 year old son's organs to be donated."

Sarah looked at Connor. "And Oliver seems to be a perfectmatch for the heart," Maia added.

Sarah came out of the room in tears, with Natalie hugging her. "They are getting ready to say goodbye and they'll let us go ahead with surgery" her friend said with a sad smile. "We didn't want to tell you unless we were 100% sure it was going to happen."

Sarah couldn't speak. "If you can bring Ollie tonight we can go into the details with Dr. Frisch"

"Natalie, I don't…I don't even know what to say."

"You don't have to thank me, it was all April and Ethan."

Sarah glanced over at her friends. "There's one more thing, the parents of the little boy, they'd like to meet you and Connor if that's okay." Sarah froze. "I know it's a lot to be happening right now but..."

"It's fine…" Sarah said softly."I just can't imagine what they are going through."

"I'll give you a minute." Natalie smiled as she watched Connor making his way over to them. "Congratulations." She hugged her friend.

Sarah just collapsed in Connor's arms. At least one part of the nightmare was over.

* * *

 **What did you guys think? Next we'll see more Rhodes family fluff as they prep Ollie for surgery.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Racing Hearts**

 **AU. When Sarah's father returns to her life years later claiming he wants to make amends she struggles a bit with the decision of letting the man who once betrayed her into her heart again. Will her family make her see there's forgiveness after all? And how will she and Connor deal with tragedy as it strikes?**

Sara remembered she'd taken Ollie home, her little fighter had come through against all odds.

And he would defy them again after surgery, she was sure of it. A transplant could mean he would never have to be admitted into the Pediatrics wing again. She and Connor made their way downstairs with Natalie and the others, Sarah began to feel the pressure of meeting the parents of the child whose heart would save her son's life.

"Sarah?" Connor asked her softly. She had taken a minute to compose herself in Ms. Goodwin's office as she learned the news but tears were again becoming imminent in her eyes. She felt Connor's hand slip into hers as he gave her a light squeeze. "Nat? Huh, could we have a minute?"

Their friend smiled. "Of course." The others continued their way downstairs to the ED to find the Collins family as they stayed behind.

"Baby, it's just us right now, look at me." He told her softly. He had pulled her into an empty room.

"I've thought about this so many times that now I cannot imagine having someone lose their child so Ollie can live. How can I face those parents?" Her emotions were high, as a doctor and in her early days in the ED, Sarah had, of course, learned just how fragile life was and just how cruel fate seemed to be, now how in the world would she be able to look that mother in the eye and thank her for her son's death?

"Sarah…" Connor forced her to sit on a chair as her legs began to tremble, he knelt in front of her and took her hands in his as he kissed them softly. "This is a good thing, my love, it's a blessing."

Sarah could have laughed in his face if he wasn't so sweet. "I know it's hard, it's the hardest thing when a recipient's loved ones make that request, I've seen it, but when it happens, it's the most wonderful feeling there is. The person that they lost can somehow keep on living." He pulled a strand of loose hair from her face as he lifted his face to kiss her softly.

Sarah welcomed his kiss as she touched his face, their relationship had always taken two roads, there could be a lot of talking or none of it as they just took comfort in one another. Connor was right, she couldn't possibly be ungrateful for the fact that someone was willing to give up their child's heart so her sweet boy could live.

"I love you." She told him between tears as she leaned her forehead against his.

"I love you so much." He told her. "Are you ready for this?"

Sarah bit her lip. "I don't know if I'll ever be ready." She admitted.

"Okay," Connor said softly. "Then we'll take it one day at a time."

Sarah nodded as he helped her up and they both headed downstairs. Connor never letting go of her hand.

* * *

"I've made the arrangements with the team," Ava told Natalie and Ethan as they reached the room where the Collins parents were resting. "Connor already called on ahead and Ollie should arrive soon."

"Good." Natalie smiled. "Thank you, Ava, I know you and Connor haven't always seen eye to eye but it's amazing that you are here supporting him and Sarah like this."

"Of course." The blonde woman smiled. "Mr and Mrs. Collins, I'm Dr. Bekker," Ava said softly as they opened the door. "I'll be on the cardiac team for the transplant."

"Hi," Jennifer said softly. "Is it time?"

"Not yet," Nat said. "Have the girls seen Shane yet? It would be good for them to get a chance to say goodbye."

"We're not sure if we want to put them through that," Mark said as they both looked over at their son who lay there in the corner of the room, Jennifer was already able to get out of bed but Mark remained confined to his own. "Do you think we should?" He asked them.

"It could be easier for them to understand what's happening if they see him," Natalie told them. "Kids are resilient."

Mark and Jennifer nodded. "Okay, can we...could you be here Dr. Manning?" Jennifer asked.

"Yes, of course."

"I'll page Peds, ask them to send the girls down." April smiled as she took her leave. She saw Connor and Sarah as she left the room.

Natalie spotted her friends and turned to the young parents. "Mark, Jennifer, these are…"

"Dr. Reese and Dr. Rhodes, your boy is getting Shane's heart," Mark said. Connor glanced over at Sarah who could barely nod as she noticed the little boy on the respirator. "It's wonderful to meet you, your friends speak wonders of you."

"Thank you," Connor said, emotion full in his voice. "We know just how hard this must be for you…"

"I can imagine it must have so been hard for you all these years, knowing your little boy was so sick," Jennifer said, tears in her eyes. "And you being doctors…"

"I can't imagine, you know it's funny, we all want our children to do great things in life and now Shane is doing something amazing…."

Sarah couldn't hold her feelings bottled up any longer.

"Can I? Could I hug you?" She said in a low voice. Jennifer who was in tears too smiled. Ethan helped her from the bed to the wheelchair. "Thank you…"

Sarah held onto the woman for a minute as she cried. "It's okay, sweetie, I know…"

Connor was starting to crack as well and he left the room, with Natalie following closely behind. "Hey… Connor…"

"I can't…. I can't just thank them, How's that even okay?" He laughed bitterly.

"Listen, you can't be strong all the time, you're only human, it's okay to show weakness and as far as what you can do for them? You can honor their child by raising an amazing human being." Natalie said, wrapping him in a hug as he cried.

"Babe?" He heard Sarah call a minute later as he broke Natalie's embrace. "It's okay…"

And at that moment, Connor's walls came down as he sobbed into Sarah's neck, she rubbed circles on the back of his head softly.

"Dr. Rhodes? Connor?" Jennifer had come out from the room as Ethan pushed her. "I just want to say… I feel honored to have Shane be a part of your family in a way, even if that makes very little sense…"

Jennifer stood up with Ethan's help to wrap her arms around Connor, "I can see just how wonderful people you are and God couldn't have chosen anyone better…"

Ollie arrived into the Peds wing a few hours later. He was more than used to hospitals and specially Ava, which was of much relief to Sarah.

"Hey, big guy." Dr. Fisch smiled as she and Ava admitted him. "Let's see here."

"How are you?" She asked Sarah who stood beside her son on the bed.

"Okay. How much longer until they have to take Shane?"

"An hour or so," Ava said. "Where's Connor?"

"He went to talk to Ms. Goodwin. He probably wants to be in the OR during surgery."

"That sounds like him" She smiled. Ollie called for Sarah's attention. "And how about this one? Are we ready little one?"

"As ready as we'll ever be," Sarah said. "Ava, I... I just wanted to thank you for everything you've done for my family these last few years, I know Connor and I don't say it enough but…"

"No, I should be thanking the two of you, working with Ollie has made me realize I want more in my life than just a career. I might specialize in pediatrics…"

Sarah seemed utterly surprised. "Will that mean leaving Med?"

"Perhaps but, not just yet, first I need to make sure Ollie gets the best care he can, isn't that right?"

Ollie smiled up at her. "Are we ready Dr. Bekker?" Maia asked.

"We're ready," Ava said turning to Sarah who nodded.

* * *

Connor got called down to the Peds wing just as they were taking Ollie to the OR. "Everything okay?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah." He said kissing her cheek as he watched Ollie on the bed, he saw his daddy and tried to reach for him.

"Hey buddy," Connor reached for his hand.

"Daddy," He mumbled the best he could. "Daddy sad."

Connor smiled. "Daddy's going to be really happy once you get out of surgery." Sarah held on to Connor from behind. "Mommy and Daddy love you so much."

"Love you too!" He smiled. "Hospital again…"

"Yeah, I know buddy, but not for long okay?" Sarah smiled. "We'll take you home soon."

"Guys, we have to take him up now." Sarah's grip on Connor's hand tightened. "You can come up with us."

Connor held onto the rail on the bed as he followed the team with Sarah on the other side.

"Are you going in?" Sarah asked as they walked. Connor shook his head. "But I thought you'd talked to Ms. Goodwin…."

"I'm staying right here with you. Ava's there, it will be okay." He told her.

Reese smiled as they came to a stop. "Okay buddy, you'll be going to sleep and when you wake up Mommy and Daddy will be right here…"

Ollie didn't seem scared but he did shoot them a puzzled look. "We love you so much, Ollie." Sarah kissed her baby's forehead as Connor did the same a moment later.

Just as the bed was pulling away, Sarah heard her son call for them desperately and she had to bury her face in Connor's chest to muffle the sounds.

Sarah felt her heart shatter into a million pieces as Connor held her close.

"We'll get trough this Sarah." He whispered into her hair.

"How?"

"Together."

* * *

"You sure you guys don't need anything?" Natalie asked as she sat beside Sarah once more. She could see Connor was extremely anxious as he was not used to be on the other side of the waiting room.

"We're fine, you guys should go home…" Sarah told her and Will who'd come join her.

"No, it's fine, Helen's got, Owen…" Will said. "Connor, buddy, why don't you sit? You'll make a hole in the floor man."

Connor sighed, glancing over at Will. "No, I'm good."

" Well, I'm gonna get you some coffee," Natalie said, dragging Will along, leaving the anguished parents alone.

"Connor, come here…" Sarah said softly, he took a seat next to her after running his fingers trough his hair frustrated.

"I called Amy, she's staying with the boys for the night." Sarah nodded.

Silence took over them for a while. "I talked to Maggie, she told me you paid the Collins' medical bills."

Connor sighed. "I was going to tell you…"

"It's okay." She smiled softly taking his hand in hers. "I mean we can't possibly pay them back for what they are doing for Ollie but we can certainly help them in any way we can…"

"Nat told me Jennifer's baby is a boy, she'll be able to carry him to term," Connor said.

Reese leaned her head on his shoulder as he leaned to kiss her forehead. "This is really happening huh?"

He smiled, his pager buzzed as he looked up. It was the cardiac wing. "What is it?"

"I'm not sure." He told her.

"Dr. Rhodes…" Lucy, the nurse in charge of Robert came running across the hallway."I can't find an attending…."

"Breathe Lucy…" Connor said, breaking contact with Sarah.

"Dr. Haywood is going into cardiac arrest."

* * *

 **So it might be up to Connor to save Robert! And we can't all be strong all the time Connor!**

 **This story also is reaching an end. What did you think of this en guys? Please review and thanks for reading :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Racing Hearts**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Thanks to Eilis for helping me out with grammar :)**

 **This chapter is a little short, I still hope you like it!**

Sarah watched as Connor tried to save her father's life. For the second time, he'd been the one in that position.

Her husband was the kindest man she knew and when they began dating it was something she had learned to deal with early on.

She hadn't had the greatest track record in relationships as she was too afraid to be hurt.

Much like Connor who tended to get involved in superficial relationships.

Both of them had come to trust the other and accept the fact that they deserved to be loved.

"He's back, bag him," Connor told Lucy.

Sarah saw her father's eyes flutter open slightly. "Go back to the waiting room." He asked his wife. "It's okay."

Sarah bit her lip. Her pager hadn't gone off and they had run into Will and Nat on the way, they, of course, had offered to wait on news of Ollie.

Sarah had insisted on coming down with Connor, much to his disagreement.

"Sarah?"

"He's rejecting the heart, isn't he?"

"Sarah, honey... Come on, you shouldn't be here." Connor's gaze softened.

"What happened?" Ava came running into the room out of breath. Sarah could have sworn her chest got constricted a bit.

"Ava…"

"It's alright… Ollie is in Dr. Latham's hands." Connor sighed. "Surgery is going well."

"He's stable Dr. Bekker." Lucy said eyeing Connor. "Thanks to Dr. Rhodes."

"Let's run an echo." She said. "You better get back to the waiting room."

"Ava..." Connor warned.

"I would recommend you not to touch him any further."

Sarah now gazed at her husband.

"I just saved his life."

"And I am grateful, believe me." Ava sighed. "But right now, you need to get back out there and be a parent Connor, you can't be both."

* * *

 _Her babies were a year old. Sarah could barely grasp the idea, as she woke up early that morning to her usual routine, the boys were already fussing in their cribs._

 _"Good morning." She took Luke out first and placed him down on the mat and then reached for the other two. Connor had just gotten home from a double bypass and she hadn't the heart to wake him._

 _"Daddy!" Finn smiled, Sarah turned around to see Connor already reaching out to pick him up._

 _"Looks like mommy could use a hand." Connor smiled at the baby._

 _"I didn't want to wake you."_

 _"It's fine, I didn't get much sleep anyway." He told her softly._

 _"Let's go, boys, we have to make breakfast."_

 _Sarah smiled. "But first."_

 _He leaned in to kiss her softly on the lips._

 _"You're my hero, you know that?"_

 _"Yeah, I've heard that one before." He said cheekily_

* * *

Ollie's surgery was beginning to be a grueling process. Connor paced and Sarah over thought, a million scenarios playing in her head.

 _"I keep thinking that maybe I did something wrong?" Sarah said as she buried her face in her hands._

 _April placed a hand gently on her back._

 _"This is not something you could have prevented, no matter how much technology we have."_

 _Sarah looked up at her friend. Dr. Shepard and Maia had told Sarah and Connor that Ollie had been born with a heart defect._

 _Her fiancé had rushed off somewhere with Ethan going after him while Sarah stayed by her child's side._

 _She understood Connor needed to vent. What kind of cynical world was this that her son had been diagnosed with something that Connor could clearly treat but couldn't fix?_

 _Sarah laughed bitterly. "Did Ethan find him?"_

 _"I'm sure honey, don't worry," April said._

 _Sarah felt tears in her eyes again._

* * *

"Connor, sit." Natalie ordered. He rolled his eyes at her. "I'm serious."

"Nat is right, I already have Noah checking on Robert, you need to calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down."

"Connor," Sarah begged. "This isn't helping." He turned to look at his wife and sighed. Nat stood up so he could take the seat.

He took her hand in his. "I'm sorry, I just…"

"I get it babe, but I need you not to be a doctor right now, please?" He kissed her forehead.

They heard footsteps coming their way, the four of them stood up as they saw Maia, Ava and Dr. Latham approaching.

"Surgery was a success," Maia said softly. "Thanks to Dr. Latham's and Ava's help I might add."

Sarah sighed and felt relieved as she collapsed against Connor.

"How are his..."

"He's going down to the PICU in a few minutes," Ava said. "You can see him then."

* * *

Connor walked over to Robert's bed, Noah was nowhere to be seen and the man seemed to be asleep.

"Dr. Rhodes?" It was Daniel. "Everything okay?"

Connor turned around to face the man. "Of course."

"I heard Ollie's in recovery," Daniel said sweetly. "That's excellent news, I'm very happy for you and Sarah."

"Thank you." Connor smiled softly. He bit his lip before turning to take his leave, he had better walk away.

"Anything you want to talk about Connor?"

"When I was a child and my mother... passed away, I never thought I'd have kids, I never really thought I could be capable to love a woman like that." Connor said softly. "And then I met Sarah and she, she showed me that I was worthy of having the family I had always wished to have."

"It seems you two found each other, in spite of the circumstances you both faced as children."

"Dr. Rhodes?" A voice said behind Connor, which made the hair on the back of his stand up.

"I thought you were not allowed to touch me," Robert said hoarsely. "But you saved my life."

Connor's head was pounding, and Daniel watched him closely.

"I love Sarah and as much as I hate to admit it or contemplate that without you she wouldn't exist, I guess I should thank you," Connor said dryly. "But, let me make one thing clear…"

Robert gazed at him. "If and when you leave the hospital you try and contact her…"

"Is that a threat?" Robert gasped.

"Consider it what you will," Connor said, turning around and leaving before either Robert or Dr Charles could speak.

"He pulled through just fine," Maia said sweetly, smiling at Sarah. "He's a trooper."

"Thank you, all of you," Sarah said with a broken voice. "I don't know where we'd be without…"

"Hang in there." Maia touched Sarah's arm as Dr. Latham spoke and Ava told them she'd catch up.

"Where's that husband of yours?"

"Clearing his head, I guess," Sarah said softly, taking a seat beside Ollie.

"Did he tell Ms. Goodwin what happened?" Ava inquired. "I know it's not the time but…"

"Are you?" Sarah looked at her. "Going to tell her?"

Ava bit her lip.

"Tell me what?" Ms. Goodwin stood behind Dr. Bekker.

* * *

"Connor?" Will spotted his friend as he took the elevator on the way to the PICU. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah." Will rolled his eyes.

"Listen, I know you and I haven't always seen eye to but if you want to talk…"

"I need to get to my son," Connor said.

"Of course, anyway… I'm around."

Connor made his way over to Sarah, Ollie was still heavily sedated. "Sorry…" She stiffened as he spoke. "Sarah…"

"Let's not do this okay?" She begged.

Connor sighed as he touched Ollie's cheek softly, moving to the other side of the bed.

His warm eyes opened a moment later much to both his parent's relief.

But Connor felt his heart sink into his chest as Sarah wouldn't look at him.

He had to make things right.

* * *

 **Drama for Rheese but Ollie pulled through :)**

 **We only have about 3 chapters left and then an epilogue**

 **Please review and thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Racing Hearts**

 **When Sarah's father returns to her life years later claiming he wants to make amends she struggles a bit with the decision of letting the man who once betrayed her into her heart again. Will her family make her see there's forgiveness after all? And how will she and Connor deal with tragedy as it strikes and a dark secret its revealed?**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Thanks to Eilis for helping me out with grammar :)**

Sarah Reese had fallen in love with Connor Rhodes pretty fast, not because of the fact he was gorgeous or rich or kind. She'd fallen for him for the way he made her feel.

Right now, she didn't even know exactly why she was mad at him.

He was there, tending to their child. Maybe he'd had an emergency and he'd been called in, Sarah of all people should understand that.

"Dr. Reese." Lucy came into Ollie's room the afternoon after the surgery. "I'm sorry but your father is asking for you."

* * *

 _"Connor, where are we going?" Sarah had asked her boyfriend, they had been together for two years now; their relationship had come as a surprise to the both of them, Reese, the dorky fourth year med student and Rhodes, the hunky Rambo like Trauma fellow?_

 _Not in a million years would that have been something that would have crossed Sarah's mind or anyone's for that matter, not until he'd sat with her one night at Molly's and they'd spent the entire night talking until the following morning._

 _Connor who was 6 years older than Sarah was very surprised by how easy it had been talking to her._

 _"You'll see." He told her, he had blindfolded her, which made Sarah anxious but never afraid as she knew he'd never allow for her to get hurt._

 _Then Sarah heard something that sounded like a plane._

 _"What…" He took of the small cloth covering her eyes._

 _"Happy anniversary babe."_

 _"Please tell me you didn't just buy a private plane."_

 _"And get a hard time from Will for the rest of my life? No thank you. I rented it."_

 _Sarah's eyes widened. "You do know we have to go to work in the morning?"_

 _"No, not really…" Connor bit his lip._

 _"What did you do?" She inquired._

 _"Trying to be romantic?" He said shyly._

 _Sarah suddenly felt bad. "And I'm ruining it, aren't I?"_

 _Connor bit his lip once more."No, it's okay… I should have told you."_

 _"No, I love it...I just...Where are we going?"_

 _Connor smiled again. He took something out from his pocket and handed it to her._

 _"New York?"_

 _He nodded. "You didn't…" She said as realization hit her._

 _"I did." He beamed._

 _She squealed in delight as she hugged him, kissing his cheek in the process. "But...I don't have anything packed."_

 _Sarah and her over thinking. "Actually, you do. I asked April and Nat if they could help me out in that department."_

 _"Everyone knew?" She asked much to his delight. "I can't believe it, even Dr. Charles?"_

 _Connor nodded._

 _"Dr. Rhodes?" A man approached them with a smile. "Good evening sir, you are just in time. Shall we?"_

 _"What do you say babe? Ready for an adventure?" Connor offered her his hand, which she gladly accepted._

 _"I love you." She kissed him quickly._

 _"I love you too." He brushed her cheek softly._

* * *

"Gently guys." Sarah reminded her two older boys as the triplets sat on Ollie's bed. She could see they were happy to be reunited. "See those?"

"Medicine?" Luke said, managing the best he could.

"Yeah, they make Ollie feel all better, but we have to be careful, remember?"

"Yep!" Both boys beamed at her.

"I thought I heard someone in here…" Connor appeared by the door, much to his sons delight.

"Daddy, Ollie's better." Finn said proudly. Sarah brushed the little boy's hair gently. "Going home soon?"

"Soon but not yet guys." Connor said softly. Ollie eyed him curiously. "Has Ava been up yet?"

"Yeah. They're doing an echo soon." Sarah told him. "I asked Maggie if she could page you as soon as they got here."

Connor smiled. "That's okay."

"Daddy…" Luke motioned for Connor to pick him up, which he did swiftly.

"What's up bud? You've been taking care of mommy while I've been in here these last few days?"

Connor had slept in the hospital for two days now, he'd offered so that Sarah could be with Finn and Luke, as they really had been shut out of this whole process, barely understanding anything.

Luke nodded. "Daddy going home?" Finn asked. Connor looked over at Sarah.

They hadn't been talking much except when it came to the kids, she'd found out he'd gone to see Robert from the man himself and somehow it had made Connor look like the bad guy. Much more than the guy who'd apparently had gone MIA after his son had come out of surgery.

But he had had to do something so she would avoid her father, Sarah understood that, but she couldn't even grasp the idea of just how dangerous Robert might be, especially as she had an emotional attachment to him.

Which made him even more dangerous to her, according to Dr. Charles.

"Dr. Rhodes? I'm sorry they need you down in the ED." Monique said behind Connor.

"Be right there." He told her.

Sarah smiled. "I've gotta go guys, you better stay here a little while longer, I'll see you later."

"Connor…"

Sarah said as soon as he turned around.

"Yeah?"

"They've… we've been through a lot, can we… can we talk tonight? I've already asked Nat if she can stay with Ollie for a while and Amy's putting the boys down."

Connor smiled softly. "Sure, let me know as soon as you're ready and I'll come find you?"

Sarah nodded. "Okay."

"Okay."

* * *

 _"That was amazing! I can't even put it into words...wow." Sarah beamed as they walked hand in hand away from the Richard Rodgers Theatre. "Thank you, thank you."_

 _"Well, I had a few good friends pull some strings and... "_

 _"You weren't throwing away your shot?" She quoted._

 _Connor laughed. "Pretty much."_

 _"Well it was pretty perfect." She kissed his cheek._

 _They kept strolling along the street, it wasn't that cold but Sarah wrapped her arm around Connor so she could feel closer to him._

 _"Are you tired?" He asked. "I thought we could just call it a night at the hotel, we have a bunch of things planned for tomorrow."_

 _"More?" Her eyes widened. "What could be more amazing than tonight?"_

 _She hadn't expected it; after all they've just been in New York for a few hours. He made her open the door to the room, it was all lit up with candles, when had he arranged all of this?_

 _"Connor?"_

 _"Go in." He told her softly._

 _Sarah moved around the room cautiously, her mind was going a million miles an hour._

 _She reached the bed, which was intact, except for a small Playbill that was laid out on it._

 _Curiosity got the best of her as she reached for it._

 _It was the same Hamilton one that rested in her purse…."Turn around."_

 _She heard him say quietly. She hadn't realized he was behind her._

 _There knelt Connor Rhodes, with a small box in his hands. "When I first came back to Chicago, I had my doubts it would be worth it."_

 _He began. "Then on my first day at Med, amongst all the chaos, I met this fourth year Med Student… and without realizing it, my life changed forever...now it's two years later and I am still in awe of how lucky I am to have you in my life Sarah, more importantly to have you love me."_

 _Sarah had knelt in front of him as her legs began to wobble._

 _"And now here I am asking you to make me the happiest man in the world and marry me, because the truth is babe, that as cliché as this might be, with you I am better. You make me want to be the best version of myself and all I want to do is spend the rest of my life thanking you and loving you as much as I can. Sarah Reese, will you marry me?"_

* * *

Sarah waited Connor in the lounge; they had agreed to go to neutral ground as they didn't want everyone to meddle, even though they were both aware that their friends had begun taking sides in the matter.

"Sarah?" Will inquired. "Are you spending the night?"

"No, Connor is." Sarah told him. Will smiled, he and Rhodes had never seen eye to eye on things but he'd been one of the first to notice those two were head over heels about each other, because Will was a romantic at heart.

"I know it's not my place but…" Will said. "You shouldn't be so hard on Connor Sarah; he was just trying to look out for you."

"I don't mean to be rude, but…"

"Ready?" Connor came in before Sarah could finish replying. "Goodnight."

"See you guys."

"You meddled?" Natalie asked amused.

"Sarah's overreacting, if Connor could have been there he would have but he was just trying yo make sure..."

"Robert was in a bed what could he possibly have done?" Natalie asked.

"Exactly what he did, manipulate Sarah..." Will said firmly.

"But that's not the point."

"What is then?"

Natalie sighed. "Sarah was scared, she was terrified Will, her son was having heart surgery while her father's life was being threatened, that's a lot. Sarah isn't mad about Connor being over protective, she's mad because he left her alone."

"I get that but… that's his way to deal with things, he needs to take a step back and do it his way, as annoying as it might be. You know Connor, Nat."

"And I know Sarah too, they'll figure it out."

* * *

"Where are we going?" Sarah asked as she allowed herself to be driven around.

"Neutral ground." He told her.

She huffed. "I can't believe you think this is a joke. You're unbelievable."

"I'm not… you said we needed to talk."

"And we do."

"Sarah…"

"I'm not having this conversation while you are driving." She said.

Connor pulled over. "Fine, you want to this here?" He inquired.

"It doesn't matter where I just want this to stop." Connor ran his fingers through his hair as she spoke. "First off, I need you and your ego to get a hold of yourselves."

"Do you think that's what that was? My ego?"

"You got my father a heart because you were trying to prove a point, didn't you?" She snapped at him.

"Sarah, what is this? I got him a heart because he's your father and I'm your husband and the father of your children it's as simple as that." He told her.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really." Connor sighed.

"You left me alone." Sarah said after a moment. "Our son was being brought up and you were nowhere to be found…I needed you Connor and you left us." Connor's heart sank. "Instead of being with us you decided to go threaten a dying man. One which you saved. Twice."

"I already said I was sorry…" Connor said frustrated. "I just knew what he could do to you and..."

"You needed to prove a point again." She said.

"He's dangerous Sarah and I don't want him anywhere near you." He told her, defeated.

"I..." Sarah's pager beeped.

Connor's too.

This conversation would have to wait

* * *

 _"Can I see it again?" April gushed as the girls were having a few drinks at Molly's a few weeks after the trip to New York. "Rhodes has got good taste."_

 _"It was his mom's ring." Sarah said. "One of the few things he could get out before he left for Mexico."_

 _"You're telling me he stole his mother's ring as a child?"_

 _"He was 18. And it wasn't stealing." Sarah huffed at Maggie's remark._

 _"Well, it's beautiful..." Nat put in. "I can't tell you how happy I am for the two of you."_

 _"Yeah, we all are…"_

 _Sarah smiled. She was truly thankful to have such good friends. "Sarah? Are you okay?"_

 _She suddenly felt light headed. "Sarah?"_

 _Sarah Reese rarely got sick. "I'm sorry I ruined girl's night out." She said as the others drove her home._

 _She'd texted Connor to tell him the night had been cut short._

 _"Here, drink this." He told her after she had gotten into bed._

 _"I don't think I can." She mumbled._

 _"Baby, you have to try okay?" He helped her sit up, and gently pulled the loose hair away from her face._

 _She took a few sips and smiled._

 _"You're good at this…" She told him softly. "And I'm not just saying that because I have the hottest doctor in my bed right now."_

 _He laughed. "Thank you." He kissed her forehead. "Lay back."_

 _He lay there with her until she fell asleep._

 _A week later she found she was pregnant._

* * *

"If he doesn't get another heart soon…"

"It is unlikely he will recover." Ava told Sarah. "I'll go over the options with Dr. Latham."

"ECMO could work; we've done it before with patients in his condition." Connor offered, what was game was he playing? He shouldn't be trying to save the man's life. He'd already done enough damage.

Ava sighed. "Like I said, I'll consult with Dr. Latham, see what our options are and then we'll discuss them."

"Thank you." Sarah said.

"Of course." Dr. Bekker gave her a kind smile as she took her leave.

Sarah looked over at Connor a minute later. "I'm sorry."

"I know." He told her. "I'm sorry too, I should have known better."

She knew this wouldn't fix all their problems, beginning with the fact that she'd had abandonment issues since her father had left and it had all come crashing down around her in so little time.

She moved over to find his arms waiting for her. "I'm always going to be here, you know that, don't you?" He told her.

Sarah felt her eyes water. "I know."

"Can I kiss you?" He asked after a moment as he held her. Sarah laughed a little as she looked up to kiss him.

"You better."

* * *

 ** _Soo... Rheese made up for the time being, but Robert's certainly up to something, we only have a few chapters left, I just want to thank everyone for their support, I love you guys and this story so much._**


	14. Chapter 14

**Racing Hearts**

 **When Sarah's father returns to her life years later claiming he wants to make amends she struggles a bit with the decision of letting the man who once betrayed her into her heart again. Will her family make her see there's forgiveness after all? And how will she and Connor deal with tragedy as it strikes and a dark secret its revealed?**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Thanks to Eilis for helping me out with grammar :)**

Sarah made it back from work just in time to tuck the boys in. They'd be 3 the next morning.

She smiled to herself, the last few months had certainly been some of the hardest, but things had finally seemed to be taken a turn for the best. Ollie was finally home and he hadn't been back in Med since being discharged.

She stayed there watching the boys sleep soundly for a little while and her mind drifted to her and Connor. They'd reached a rough patch for a while but slowly seemed to be getting back to knowing each other again.

If she was being honest, Robert, being back in her life just made her more grateful she had Connor by her side.

She was grateful for him, their boys and their life together.

Sarah closed the door to the room and slowly made it to her own, slumping onto the bed after changing into an old shirt of her husband's.

He'd been attending a conference in San Francisco for the week, which had seemed to last forever.

On cue her phone beeped and she lay back on the pillow as Connor's face came on the screen.

"Hey beautiful."

"Please tell me you're right outside." Sarah smiled softly.

"Sadly no, my flight got delayed." He told her. "But I'll be there tomorrow, I promise."

"I miss you, we all do." Sarah said.

"I miss you all too babe." Connor said with a smile. "This hotel bed is too big."

"Agreed." She replied.

"How was work?"

Sarah told him about this woman she'd been working with, she had lost her son to cancer and she had been having these vivid dreams in which he was alive.

Her son had been a little older than her own boys and it had been tough for Sarah not to imagine herself in this woman's position if she'd lost Ollie.

She fell asleep as Connor did too; waiting on what the morning would bring.

Summer in Chicago was the best. Sarah woke up rather late. She was a little worried by the fact the apartment was quiet.

Her boys now slept in beds, another milestone they'd reached recently and so they could easily be everywhere now.

And with triplets, silence was never a good sign. With any kid really.

Sarah suddenly spotted her half opened door and the boys, one behind the other, in their pajamas and wide eyes staring at her.

Their smiles were in full force as they noticed she was awake.

It was the best feeling in the world.

They'd called Connor who beamed at his now three year olds and promised he'd see them soon.

* * *

"Do you need a hand Sarah?" Natalie smiled as they made it outside to where the party would take place.

It had been their friend's idea to have it over at their place; a bouncing castle was being set up as they spoke. They couldn't have that at the apartment.

"No, I think I'm good." Reese smiled as she took the snacks out.

Will and Ethan had taken the kids out for a while so they could work on setting everything up.

Sarah glanced over at her phone. No missed calls or texts from Connor. And it was almost time for the guests to begin arriving.

"He's probably flying." Nat assured her.

Sarah sighed, she was right, but her boys had been insistent about Connor being back and she had vaguely promised them he'd be before the party began, which as they returned a moment later, was turning out not to be true.

"I'm sorry, but we were all going a little crazy." Will told Sarah.

Yeah even for trained doctors, six kids under ten was a handful.

Emma, who was the youngest on the Halstead brood and of the kids, fussed in her father's arms.

It had been funny having Natalie and April being pregnant almost at the same time and their girls being best friends was even better.

Natalie took the baby from Will as she told him to still keep the boys occupied.

Sarah kept herself busy too as she tried to keep an eye on everything. She didn't want the boys to notice something was happening. She'd never forgive herself if she gave them a reason to worry about Connor not being there, he usually was. He might have been reluctant to become a father in the early days but now if there was something he was good at and that was being a parent and a husband you could always depend on. Even if she had given him a hard time about Robert and they began to argue about him ending in Connor sleeping on the couch and she'd go and cuddle with him because she just didn't have the heart for them to sleep apart. Connor was nothing like Cornelius or Robert.

She suddenly saw Luke make his way over to her shyly. As if he was afraid of admitting something and being told off.

"Baby, is everything okay?" Sarah crouched down so she could look at him. "What's wrong?"

"Did Daddy forget?" Luke asked. It was amazing to Sarah how in a matter of months her boys were becoming more and more into their own, Luke Sarah noticed was more like Connor as time went by, Finn was pretty independent and Ollie was still as shy as her.

Reese smiled. "No, how could Daddy forget? I'm sure he'll be here any second okay?"

Luke bit his lip. "Promise?"

"I promise." She hugged him as he smiled and went off; probably to reassure his brothers that Connor would be there soon.

"Sarah? The cake was meant to be Lion Guard themed, right?" Will says they mixed it up or something."

She couldn't believe this was happening, another thing that wasn't going her way today, her boys wouldn't mind of course, but she would, the perfectionist in her was already freaking out.

She made her way to the door to greet the cake people and instead there stood Connor beaming at her.

"Special delivery?" He told her shyly. He'd shaved and looked relaxed wearing a short sleeve red shirt and dark jeans. Sarah's heart skipped a beat. "Hi." before he could react she threw her arms around him and kissed him deeply.

"Hey, you two, let's keep it PG, okay?" Will mused passing by. "Sorry Sarah, he made us."

Of course he had. Natalie beamed at them as they made their way outside. The boys hadn't noticed their dad yet. Claire was also there, Sarah made sure to invite her and she knew Connor was grateful she'd force him to have an actual relationship with his sister that didn't imply having to put on their best dress clothes and dancing.

"How was your flight?" Sarah asked.

"Good, but I might need a little longer to recover from the Red Eye."

"You're getting old, man, admit it, it's time for you to take out the private jet."

"Will…" His wife warned.

"What?" Connor rolled his eyes at him. He gazed at Sarah as he moved slowly to where the kids were playing with their friends. Owen spotted him first but Connor held up his finger.

Luke was of course the first one to notice him. "Daddy!"

Connor smiled widely as he swiftly picked him up, and a moment later the other two squealed in delight as well.

"Daddy, we got a huge cake." Finn told him.

"So I hear…" He said as Sarah came to join them.

"Need a hand?" She mused.

"Mommy! He didn't forget!" Luke told her. Connor gave her a puzzled glance.

"I told you he wouldn't, baby." Luke beamed.

Connor made it back to where the others stood as he and Sarah reached the table meant for grownups. The kids were in good hands with Ethan and April at the moment.

"So? How was the conference?" Natalie piped up as she held Emma in her arms.

"It was good, investors seem interested." Connor said. He'd been in San Francisco to downplay investors, he'd been groomed to do it as a young man, but it was all for a good cause. The David Downey Foundation was in full force, with Connor at the head of the project.

"Aw, Connor that's great. He'd be so proud of you." Natalie said.

"Or give me a hard time about it." Connor laughed. "But yeah, I think it's gonna do pretty well. We just need to have a place like Med behind it in order for it to start. I have a meeting with Ms. Goodwin and Peter next week."

Sarah smiled as she watched Connor talk so passionately about the project he'd been working on for almost 5 years, ever since Dr. Downey had died and it became even more important after they'd had Ollie, for which he and Sarah had set up Ollie's Law which was meant to do funding for research for Pediatric heart diseases.

"Uncle Connor? You want to play?" Owen came over to the table to call him as Will had already joined in on the fun.

Reese watched as her big kid joined her little ones in a friendly game with Owen and Will.

The party went on smoothly after that, their sugar filled toddlers trailed after one another and their daddy.

* * *

It was around 7pm when she and Connor made it back home. The boys were asleep in the backseat.

"You okay?" Connor asked Sarah as he drove.

"They had a good party, right?"

"Are you kidding? Babe, it was great." He assured her.

"I hope so. This is the one party they'll start to remember."

Sarah carried Ollie to his bed as Connor managed the other two.

Ollie, she honestly didn't think she'd see the day her baby boy turned three. Sarah felt the weight of his little body close to hers.

"Happy birthday my sweet boys, Mommy and Daddy love you so much." She and Connor stayed in the room a little longer to watch them.

"Thank you." She told him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"For?"

"Them. Our lives." Sarah said. Connor leaned down to kiss her shoulder.

"I should be the one thanking you." He made her look at him. "It's been quite a ride huh?"

"It has and I'm sorry I got so bad about Robert, how could I even think badly of you? You've always been there..."

"Don't think about it..." He brushed her cheek softly. Sarah then led him to their room. "Sarah? I can hear your mind racing..."

She sighed. "He's really dying now, isn't he?"

Connor's gaze softened. "Yeah, his body will start to shut down soon."

In the last few months, Robert had been back at Med a couple more times and during the last stint, Ava had told them there wasn't much hope left, It had been hard enough for him to get one heart.

They wouldn't give him another chance.

"Babe, come here." Connor said as he patted the bed. "Listen to me, you've done all you could for him, even more than he deserved."

"I hate the power he has over me." Sarah said softly leaning her head on Connor's shoulder. "It's just...I don't want to feel like this anymore, you know?"

Connor did know, Cornelius had the same effect on him. " Then don't..." He kissed her softly. "You are amazing Sarah and that's all you need to know, okay?"

She smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her nose.

Sarah laid there with Connor, listening to his heart beating and figured he was right. Her boys were healthy celebrating a major milestone and she had him.

Not even Robert could take that away.

* * *

 **Two more chapters left** **guys! What did you think?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Racing Hearts**

 **When Sarah's father returns to her life years later claiming he wants to make amends she struggles a bit with the decision of letting the man who once betrayed her into her heart again. Will her family make her see there's forgiveness after all? And how will she and Connor deal with tragedy as it strikes and a dark secret its revealed?**

 **I own nothing.**

Her father was dying. That much she knew. Ava had told her so and Connor had concurred.

As she walked through Med with her children in hand a million thoughts invaded her mind, including how mad Connor had been over her decision.

Safe to say, her husband hadn't been happy about it, but she made a good point, in order for her to move on, to work on her insecurities and fears, she would have to close that book once and for all.

"Hey, Maggie," Sarah said to the head nurse.

"Check up?" She inquired, looking at the boys.

"Actually no, is Connor in surgery?" Sarah asked.

"Come to see Daddy then?" Maggie smiled. "I'm not sure, I can try and page him for you?"

"That'd be great. Thanks!"

Maggie huddled the boys under her desk as they called for her attention as Dr Charles approached them.

"Sarah? What a nice surprise. I thought you were off today?" Daniel asked her.

"Yeah, I am, we've just thought we'd surprise Connor for lunch."

"Well, that's nice." Daniel put in. "How are these three treating you?"

"They get smarter every day."

Daniel laughed. "Yes, that tends to happen."

Sarah bit her lip. "Something on your mind Dr. Reese?"

"I'm doing the right thing, right?" He eyed her carefully.

"Ah, you're seeing your father today?" Sarah nodded. "Well, if you feel like it will help you cope with whatever is holding you back, as a mother, a wife and maybe even a daughter, yes I believe it is the right decision."

She nodded. "I take it Connor still has his reservations?"

"He does, but I'd never put myself in danger, he knows that."

"Of course."

"Daddy!" Ollie spotted Connor first from under the station and snuck out. "Daddy, we've come to sprise you." He managed to say.

"Well, this is a nice surprise for sure." Connor kissed the boys cheek. "Dr. Charles."

"Dr. Rhodes, Sarah…" The older man smiled as he waved the boys goodbye. "You boys be good now."

Maggie picked up Finn and handed him to Sarah, who then took Luke's hand and followed Connor ahead.

They made it over to the cafeteria and Sarah ordered a club sandwich for her boys to share. "So, I rescheduled all my surgeries to have the afternoon free," Connor said, watching the boys. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I have to Connor…" She told him. "I promise you, it will be okay."

"You can't guarantee that. I've told you, you don't owe him anything.."

"Connor…"

"Or is this a social experiment?"

"Don't start again."

"Start what?"

"I don't want to fight you." She sighed. "Please just be on the same page as me on this. Please babe."

Connor sighed. "Fine. But if he does something…"

"He's dying, what is he possibly going to do?"

Connor looked at her. He'd done enough harm with his words alone."

"Awrr." Finn joked throwing his part of the sandwich to his brother's forcing Connor to look at him. He smiled cheekily.

"Here Daddy, try it, it's yummy…" He said. Connor grinned, leaning over to bump heads with him and taking a small bite.

Sarah smiled as Finn giggled. "You're leaving the boys at daycare, right?"

"I'd rather go with you, I asked Nat to take them…if you're doing this, then I want to be there."

* * *

Afternoon came and Connor was getting more anxious. As he and Sarah made it upstairs to Robert's room, it was like you could cut the tension with a knife.

They made it to the corridor. "Dr. Rhodes?" Lucy spotted them with a confused glance.

"Is Dr. Haywood awake?"

"He is but, we might have to tube him soon. Dr. Bekker told me you'd asked to wait until today…"

"Yes," Connor said.

Lucy nodded "Alright, I'll be here if you need me."

"Sarah?" A voice called, it made her shiver. Even though she could only hear weakness as he spoke. "Come to pay one last visit I see? Dr. Bekker said they might have to put a tube in me soon."

Sarah stepped a little bit further inside.

"Yes, your O2 is getting lower and your organs will begin to shut down soon."

"Right." He gasped. "So, what is this? Some way to make yourself believe you've been a good daughter?"

Sarah took a step backwards as Connor entered the room.

"No, I've actually come to tell you I forgive you."

"Forgive me?" Robert inquired softly.

"For leaving when I was little. You know? I've always wanted for you to come back, I always thought you would eventually…but then when you did. It hurt me more."

"So, all I do is hurt you? Is that what you are saying? Why? Because I showed you the truth?" He eyed Connor. "I showed you what kind of man you'd married?"

Sarah glanced at Connor. "A man that is so insecure of himself he has to go and threaten a dying man? Just to prove a point?"

Connor froze. He kept himself in check because he'd promised Sarah. If it had been up to him…

"Really? You think so little of people that that's your reasoning?" Sarah put in. "You don't get it, Dad. Connor doesn't need to prove anything to me because he already does, every day, just how much he wants to be the best version of himself. He loves me and our boys, he's always there, even though it's not always easy. Something I'm sorry to say, you will never understand."

Robert remained quiet as Connor glanced at Sarah. His heart swelled, he couldn't believe he could feel more in love with her. The mother of his children.

"I actually considered giving you the chance to meet my boys." Sarah continued. "Now I understand that would have been a mistake."

Robert smiled taking off his oxygen mask once more. "Oh, that's too bad, I've only gotten a couple glances at them. so, now I've finally understood. Are you terrified of me? Enough that you would not want your children to meet me?"

Connor's patience was running out.

"Actually, I just want them to have a different picture than the one I have."

Robert didn't reply.

"Sarah, Connor." It was Ava. "I'm sorry but it's time."

Sarah stepped back, standing beside Connor who put an arm around her. "Sarah?" Robert said as they took off the mask for him.

"I do hope you find some peace now."

"Goodbye Dad."

* * *

It had been two weeks since Robert had died.

"Babe? We're going to be late. Are you ready?" Connor came into the room. She was sitting on the bed, playing with her wedding band. "What's up?"

Sarah turned to look at him as soon as he sat beside her. "I love you, you know, that right?"

"I might have an idea, yeah." Connor smiled, leaning to kiss her softly on the lips.

"We don't have to go if you don't want to." He said.

Sarah sighed, her head dropping onto his shoulder. He kissed her forehead.

It was their first night out in a while, with their friends, since Ollie and Robert. They needed it.

But as Sarah sat there safely in Connor's arms, she'd rather stay there for a little longer.

He began to kiss her shoulder. "Connor…"

Hmmm…"

"I know what you are doing…"

"What?" He asked innocently. His eyes sparkling.

Amy was in the next room. Her boys were sleeping.

"Come on, we're going…" she pulled away and offered him her hand.

Connor rolled his eyes at her. "Let's go Dr. Rhodes."

* * *

The night went by quickly. She had allowed herself to enjoy it. It had been so long since she'd found some peace. "What's going on in that head of yours?" Connor asked as they drove back.

"Nothing…" she smiled, kissing the hand she was holding.

They reached the apartment and said their goodbyes to Amy, Sarah went to check on the boys and got the baby monitor.

"They're sound asleep." She told Connor as she came back, he'd already changed and was in the bathroom brushing his teeth.

"I'm so tired…" she sighed.

"How much?" Connor asked.

Sarah smiled. "A lot. Why?"

"Well I was thinking…" he left the bathroom and joined her on the bed.

"Hmmm…" she moaned when he kissed her.

"You're incorrigible, do you know that?" She mused.

"Only because I love you." He admitted shyly.

"I love you too." Sarah gave him a quick peck on the lips. "But... just give me a minute…"

She came back from the bathroom in her pajamas and without makeup.

Connor beamed at her. "Come here." _Struggling to believe how lucky he was to have Sarah love him._

Sarah obliged, cuddling next to him. It was soon enough that Sarah was struggling to breathe. It also has been a while that they'd been together like this, without a cloud hanging over them.

"Sarah? Are you okay?" Connor asked sweetly, moving a strand of hair away from her face.

She nodded as he kissed her again. Sarah pulled him closer to her, feeling his bare chest against hers.

His heart beating beside hers.

 _Racing._

* * *

 ** _That was such an emotional ride guys! We still have the epilogue to go! What did you think?_**


	16. Chapter 16

**Racing Hearts**

 **When Sarah's father returns to her life years later claiming he wants to make amends she struggles a bit with the decision of letting the man who once betrayed her into her heart again. Will her family make her see there's forgiveness after all? And how will she and Connor deal with tragedy as it strikes and a dark secret its revealed?**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Thanks to Eilis for helping me out with grammar :)**

Connor Rhodes was now a father of five.

As he laid there with Sarah by his side, a week after they'd brought their new baby home, he thought of just how much his life had changed in the last 15 years since returning to Chicago.

"Are you okay?" Sarah asked him, he'd thought she was sound asleep.

"Yep, I'm good."

"You do know we should be sleeping…"

"I know." He told her. "I was just thinking..." Sarah could sense the change in his voice, she moved closer to him as he began tracing small circles on her arm. "We met almost fifteen years ago this week."

Sarah turned to look at his bright blue eyes. "You've been home for 15 years?"

Connor nodded, glancing over at the clock. 2:30 AM

"Chicago was never my home, just the place I was born and grew up in. It stopped being my home after my mother died until I met you."

Sarah smiled. "You didn't know you would marry me that day, don't lie."

Connor laughed. "True, I was pretty lost back then, much like a certain fourth year Med Student."

"God, I was a joke."

"You were learning, it was just part of the process, you should have seen me when I first got to Guadalajara, 18 and barely understood two words, trying to dribble myself through Med School in another language, now that's pathetic."

Sarah bit her lip. "I wish I could have met you back then." She kissed him softly on the lips.

"You wouldn't have liked me, I was just a rich kid running away from his problems." He admitted sadly.

"That's all?" She joked. "You were just finding your way."

"And annoying the hell out of my father in the process."

Sarah smiled. "What did Sam say?"

Connor sighed. "He'll need long term care, Claire is searching for a nurse but he won't have any of it."

How the tables had turned, Cornelius's health had begun to decline in the last year or so and even though he and his father were never close, Connor would still force himself to check on him, even if it was just to give Claire some peace of mind.

"That sounds like him," Sarah said after a moment. "And the lawyer?"

"Claire has power of attorney, she'll have to make a decision." Connor said grimly. "I'm heading down there tomorrow."

"Do you want me to come? I can leave the baby with Amy." Connor bit his lip. "you don't have to do this alone."

"Are you sure? Connor asked. "This won't be like one of your patients. It's Cornelius."

"All the more reason babe, I can handle it, I promise." Connor leaned into another kiss.

"Thank you." He kissed her.

"Always." She smiled.

They laid there for a little while longer, neither of them being able to sleep. Connor had asked for the day off and Sarah had been on Maternity Leave at the practice so they really didn't have to worry about work.

"We should really..." Sarah spoke as a loud cry came from the crib next to the bed, she rolled out of quickly before the cries would wake up the other kids.

"Shh…" Sarah said softly, getting the fussy baby out of the crib. "It's okay, you're hungry, again aren't you?"

Another boy. Sarah had resigned herself to another girl early on, she'd been surprised Jamie had happened to be a girl, to be honest.

"Here, I'll take him," Connor said sitting on the bed and reaching for the bottle he'd gotten while Sarah soothed him, after the chaotic routine that triplets entailed, he and Sarah were experts.

"You want daddy, don't you Jake?" Sarah handed the baby to him, Connor gave him the bottle as they both watched him eat.

Another set of sparkling blue eyes, Jamie and Ollie were the only ones who'd gotten Sarah's color of eyes.

Their friends would all make fun of the way all their kids were all mini versions of themselves and their names seemed to fit just right, they just really loved the way they worked, Connor and Sarah were both very strong names but their kid's came with their own special meanings.

"Are you sure you want to come tomorrow? Things could get ugly."

"Connor, you're being overprotective again, I can handle it, trust me, I can alright?"

"I know, I just don't want to drag you into this." He admitted. "You and the kids."

"You're talking to me as if I don't know what I'm getting myself into, I'll be fine." Jake looked at Connor as he ate and somehow that soothed him.

He might not have had a good father himself but if his kids had taught him anything it was that you could always be a better version of yourself.

* * *

Mornings at the Rhodes household were fast-paced and loud, much like the ED had been for the early days of Sarah's medical career.

"Mommy!"

"Mom, have you seen my…"

"Dad!"

"I won't ever learn this? I suck at Math." It was the week before summer break and for their almost 11 year old triplets, exams were in full force.

"You don't suck, you just have to focus Luke, you know all this," Sarah assured him as she held her two month old close. "You're going to be fine and when you do, we'll all go for ice cream okay?"

"Dad!" Finn sighed frustrated "Did you see my…"

"Here, don't lose it, it's half the grade," Connor said as he handed Finn his newly printed report.

"We are going to be late again, aren't we?" Ollie said coming down and swinging his backpack over his shoulder.

"Why don't you go check on Jaime? Make sure she put on the right shoe this time?" Sarah begged as she totted Jake who'd began to fuss.

"You almost ready buddy? We have to get going." Luke groaned, getting the last bite of his toast and jumping off the booth on the kitchen island.

"Good luck baby, you'll do great, I promise." Sarah smiled. Luke gave her a small half smirk and headed out behind Connor who gave him a small pat on the head and called on Ollie and Finn. "He'll be fine, right?"

Connor smiled at his wife, kissing her both she and Jake as he went.

"Yes, he will, love you, see you in a bit?"

Jamie was already ahead bossing her older siblings to hustle by the time Connor made it out the door.

Sarah smiled to herself, she was thankful her little girl was so strong willed and not shy as she had been as a child, it helped her with 3 big brothers to deal with.

Amy arrived about 15 minutes later and it gave her time to shower and be ready by the time Connor came back to pick her up.

"Coffee?" He offered with a grin getting out of the car.

"You're the best." He opened the door for her "How did it go?"

"He was a trooper, me? Not so much." Sarah said. Whoever said being an expert in psychology made it easier to parent was wrong.

It broke her heart, all the same, to leave the fifth baby so soon for a grownup outing. "Are you okay?" She asked her husband as he drove, her hand never leaving his.

"I will be." He assured her.

They drove over to Connor's childhood home, in truth they'd been here more in the past few months than in the time they'd been married.

"I was starting to worry you'd stand me up." Claire came out to meet them as they parked Sarah's Van. "Sarah?" Claire asked surprised.

She smiled at her sister in law, entering the house, no the mansion hand in hand with Connor.

Ready to face everything.

* * *

 **Ok so I've played with this chapter for a while, I thought it fitted here as a en** **epilogue. Let me know you guys! I'm already playing with a sequel idea.**

 **Thank you all for the support and love on this story, let's hope Rheese becomes real in s4 :)**


End file.
